Das Schloss in den Bergen
by Graefin Palutena
Summary: Die Geschichte behandelt zwei Handlungsstänge parallel: Was geschieht in Breda von Krolocks Vergangenheit und was ein Jahr nach dem Ende des Musicals? Die bekannten Charaktere erscheinen ebenso, wie Neue.
1. Kapitel 1 - Prolog

Prolog – Ich bin das ...

Ich bin das, was übrig bleibt  
\- die Existenz, die Gott vergaß, bevor er sich selbst zum Sterben legte und damit mein Schicksal besiegelte.

Er legte den Tod über die Welt und damit über sich selbst.  
Ich bin das, was nicht stirbt, dem verwehrt bleibt, was der Allmächtige sich selbst großmütig gewährte.

... Gott ist tot ...

... und ich lebe ...

... nein, existiere ...

Was er mir angetan, kann ich ihm nimmermehr vergelten.

Ich kann einzig die Reihen meiner Armee füllen, seine Geschöpfe zu den Meinen machen, seine Abbilder zu meinem Abbild, um doch nur weiter allein und ruhelos durch diese Welt ohne Zeit zu wandern.

Ich schare sie um mich, ohne die Ruhe einer tröstenden Gesellschaft zu erfahren.  
So weise ich sie von mir, diese ungeliebten Kinder, diese Unglücklichen, die ihre Last nehmen müssen - seine Last, die Last des toten Gottes!  
Ich sorge für sie in der Pflicht, die ich annehme, in dem Augenblick, in dem ich sie in die Dunkelheit ziehe und ihnen den Tag versage – ihnen seine Sonne nehmend und meine Nacht versprechend.

Sie bauen mir keine Kirchen, keine Tempel, denn sie verbreiten mein Wort mit ihren Taten und bereiten mir die Welt.

War das sein Plan?

... Gottes Plan? ...

Eine Armee für das Ende der Zeit, die Bringer der Apokalypse, mit einem Heerführer an ihrer Spitze, beraubt jeglichen Mitgefühls – Stärker als Krieg, Tod, Hunger und Pestilenz, über all die ich erhoben wurde?

… ich bin es, der fünfte Reiter, der über die Vier herrscht …

… ich bin die Gier ...

Ist die Rache Gottes nicht auch jene an der ganzen Welt, die er mit meiner Erschaffung verdammte?

Wie geliebt seid ihr, Sterbliche, da er derartiges schuf und euren Untergang damit besiegelte?

Er war zu schwach, dies zu füllen. Die Allmacht versagt an dem was ich nun an seiner statt vollbringen soll.  
So bin ich denn mehr als dieser Menschengott, der dem Notwendigen floh und mich zurück ließ, allein in einer Welt, die ich nun zu der meinen mache.

Ich bin das, was übrig bleibt  
\- die Existenz, die euch alle beherrschen wird, da keine andere Allmacht mehr auf euch achtet oder wartet.

Ich werde euch niemals lieben, doch ihr werdet meine aufrichtigste Gnade erfahren.

Ich existiere unter euch, nicht entrückt.

Ich bin es, der euch nahe ist.

Ich verlange keine Gebete, einzig Respekt …

... in der Hoffnung ...

... es möge einst der eine unter euch sein, der mir vergilt was ich auf mich nehme, den Arm stützt, der all dies für euch trägt.

... in der Hoffnung ...

... dieser eine stillt das in mir, was Gott unerfüllbar in mir weckte, zum Zwecke euch Geißel, Vergeltung und Gnade zu sein.

… in der Hoffnung …

… mir möge einst die Einsamkeit genommen sein und Trost gegeben, empfunden in Armen, Herz und Gedanken einer Seele, die mich verstehen mag.

Ich bin das, was übrig bleibt

\- von einem Mann, einem Menschen, der tiefer fiel als jeder Engel es je vermochte, eine sinistre Hölle schuf, die kein Satan jemals füllen könnte.

So bin ich denn alles ... Engel, Teufel, Mann und Kreatur.

Darin zeigt sich meine Allmacht. Ich bin all dies, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Mein ist die Sünde, das Verlangen und die Vergeltung. 

Ich bin das, was übrig bleibt

\- wenn einer Seele alles genommen wird, wenn es nichts mehr gibt, das es zu verlieren gilt. 

Wenn nichts mehr bleibt, gewinnt die Gier.

Hier stehe ich, als ihr Zeuge.

... Gott ist tot …

... doch hier stehe ich, nicht als Gott, denn als Zeugnis dessen, was ihr geschaffen habt ...

... hier stehe ich, als das, was ihr verdient ...


	2. Kapitel 2 - Der Brief

Und hätt ich nie gelebt! das, was ich liebe,  
Wäre noch lebendig; hätt ich nie geliebt!  
Das, was ich liebe, wär noch immer schön  
Und glücklich, glückverspendend.

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

…...

Kapitel 1 - Der Brief

Wieder einer dieser Briefe. Lange schlanke Finger streichen über das glatte Papier, bevor sich einer der zu lang geratenen klauenartigen Nägel unter die Lasche am oberen Ende des Umschlages schiebt und mit einem geraden Riss das Schreiben darin befreit.  
Schnell gleiten stahlblaue Augen über die schön geschwungene weibliche Schrift. Verheißungen, Bekundungen, schöne Bilder, …  
Hoffnung Sehnsucht, Begierde, all dies weckt der Inhalt der Zeilen, ebenso wie das Gefühl tiefer Einsamkeit, Melancholie und Verzweiflung, da er nicht haben kann, was sich in ihm regt.

Versprechungen sind hier geschrieben, von denen er glaubt, dass es Leere bleiben werden. Sie nennt ihn … Seelenverwandter, Teuerster, Begleiter … Sie spricht davon, dass er in der Lage wäre ihre Seele ganz werden zu lassen. Er schnaubt leise. Wie sollte es ihm möglich sein, da er seine eigene vermisst.

Die große dunkle Gestalt, in dem recht gemütlich wirkenden Sessel, richtet sich etwas mehr auf, strafft die breiten Schultern. Ein Seufzen erfüllt den Raum, mehr spürbar als hörbar. Kalte Augen richten sich auf eine ebensolche Landschaft jenseits des Fensters: Eisblumen ranken sich von den Fensterrahmen aus in die Scheibe und lassen nur noch einen kleinen Rest Durchsicht auf Schneeflocken, die vor einer nächtlichen Winterlandschaft leise raschelnd zu Boden segeln. Nach dem Winter möchte sie kommen, so verspricht sie, das Sehnen soll für sie ein Ende haben. Doch was bedeutet das für ihn?

Nachdem das Dach des großen Saales über ihnen zusammengestürzt war, damals nach dem Mitternachtsball – mit ernst zu nehmenden Folgen für sein Schloss und sein eigenes Befinden - , die Verursacher flohen und … sie, sein Sternenkind … mit sich nahmen, hatte sich vieles verändert. Nun, eigentlich wenig, betrachtete man es als Unvoreingenommener … doch in ihm verhielt es sich anders. Der Sturm, den dies alles los gebrochen hatte wollte sich seit geraumer Zeit kaum in ihm legen.

Er lässt den Brief auf seinen Schoss sinken und sein Blick richtet sich auf das Feuer im Kamin, welches warmes Licht und Gemütlichkeit in den eher kalten Raum und dessen Besitzer zaubert. Die Flammen verheißen Wärme, doch dringt diese nicht zu ihm durch.

Professor Abronsius hatte sein Sternenkind mit sich genommen. Gleich was danach geschah, sie zog mit eben diesem und Alfred nach Königsberg, so wie die beiden es einander versprochen hatten, fort von den Wäldern, den steilen Hängen der Karpaten … fort von ihm.

Er war verwundert gewesen als ihn nach einigen Monaten ein Brief erreichte, der ihre Handschrift und ihren Namen trug, Sarahs Namen, und von Verzeihen und Sehnsucht sprach.  
Zugegeben, er hatte sich wenig aus dem Mädchen gemacht, nicht mehr als aus allen anderen zuvor, als sie in jener Nacht auf dem Mitternachtsball in seinen Armen mehr kulinarisches, wohl auch lustvolles Vergnügen darstellte. Sie war nicht mehr gewesen als eine besonders hübsche Trophäe, die man sich gewiss durch einige Mühen erkämpft und danach zufrieden in einem Regal präsentiert.

Dann war sie fort gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht haben können, sie wurde ihm entrissen. Lange Finger ballen sich angespannt über den zerschlissenen Armlehnen des Sessels, welche immer wieder durch nervöse scharfe Nägel malträtiert wurden. Wie zuvor das Seufzen erfüllt nun ein tiefes Grollen den Raum. Niemand entreißt Breda von Krolock etwas ungestraft. Sie war sein!

Er schrieb zurück, nach diesem ersten Brief vor einigen Monaten … charmant, höflich, formvollendet zurückhaltend, wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehört, doch voll von dezenten, versteckten Andeutungen, sinnlichen Umgarnungen und von einer tief empfundenen Sehnsucht sprechend, die er in diesem Moment tatsächlich empfand. Es gefiel ihm dies zu empfinden. Es war eine anderes Begehren, welches sich in ihm regte, eines das er vor vielen Jahrhunderten das letzte mal gespürt hatte.

Dann kamen weitere Briefe, Antworten auf die seinen, viele. Die Worte wurden deutlicher, wenn sie auch dezent blieben. Sie schickte ihm Verse, bediente sich verschiedener Dichter, die mehr andeuteten, als sie es sich in eigener Formulierung traute.

Er war angetan, mehr als er zugeben wollte. Vielleicht sollten sich seine eigenen Worte ihr gegenüber bewahrheiten. Sie war vielleicht das was ihn mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnen konnte.  
Doch diese Versöhnung spürte er nicht, nicht wahrlich … vielleicht noch nicht.  
Sarah war mit Alfred gegangen. Wie nah waren sie einander gekommen? In welcher Art hatte er ihr die Freiheit gezeigt? Was hatte der Professor mit ihr gemacht? Diese Fragen beantwortete sie in ihren Briefen niemals und er fragte sie auch nicht danach. Er mochte die eventuelle Antwort darauf nicht und es minderte auch nicht die Schmach, dass ihm sein Eigentum entrissen wurde. Er verachtete diesen Verlust an Kontrolle aufs Äußerste.  
Unumwunden musste man zugeben, dass ihre Art zu sprechen, ihr Wissen und ihre intellektuelle Entwicklung einen steilen Verlauf nahmen, seit sie das kleine Nest zu Füßen seine Schlosses verlassen hatte. Ihr Kopf schien wie ein Schwamm zu sein, der alles wissen wollte.  
Er war sich sicher, sehr sicher, dass sie ihm heimlich schrieb. Gelegentliche Andeutungen wiesen darauf hin.  
Sorgsam faltet er den Brief wieder zusammen und steckt ihn zurück in den sieht er darauf, als ihn eine andere Stimme aus den Gedanken reißt. „Ein neues Schreiben?"

…...

 _Er schaut auf und sieht seinem Freund in die dunklen Augen. Ungräflich hatte er sich gehen lassen und sich mit dem Brief, den der Bote eben gebracht hatte, auf einen der warmen Steine an der hinteren Mauer des Schlosses nieder gelassen um für sich zu sein diesen zu lesen. Hier in den Ziergarten kam eigentlich nur die Familie von Krolock, gelegentlich der Gärtner._  
 _Breda nickt langsam. „Ein neues Schreiben." stimmt er zu._  
 _Vor seinem Freund konnte er sich derart gehen lassen und so sah er auch keinen Zwang sich zu erheben. Lucius schmunzelt und setzt sich neben ihn. „Wirst du sie nicht endlich zu dir holen? Diese Dame hat dir recht deutlich den Verstand geraubt."_  
 _Breda legt den Kopf an die warme Mauer und schließt die Augen vor der zu hellen Sonne, die diesen Platz durch die Ausläufer der Krone des großen alten Eichenbaumes, in der Mitte des Gartens, bescheint. „Ihr Bruder schätzt mich wenig und das weißt du." knurrt der Graf, was seinem Freund das Schmunzeln etwas aus dem Gesicht treibt. Breda konnte so bitter sein. „Er wurde Opfer deines Jähzorns, doch auch er wird es irgendwann vergessen. Vielleicht durch eine … Entschuldigung?" rät Lucius und senkt etwas die Lieder. Er kennt wohl die Ausbrüche seines ältesten Freundes und weiß sich auch davor in Acht zu nehmen. Nicht zuletzt sticht er mit der Erwähnung dieses Vorkommnisses in ein Bienennest._

 _Die Familie von Krolock hatte einen Ruf, der sich hartnäckig hielt und dessen sie sich immer wieder aufs Neue wert zeigten. Sie galten als dunkel, harsch, eigenbrötlerisch, aufbrausend und unberechenbar, jedoch auch als kluge Taktierer, Feldherren, die man in einem Kriegsfall gerne an seiner Seite wusste und galante, wohlgestalte Teufel._  
 _So wurden sie gerne hinzu genommen in Situationen, in denen ihre Hand gefragt wurde, aber gemieden ging es um Gesellschaften und Alltägliches. Jedoch würde sich niemand anmaßen sie nicht auf einen der vielen Bälle zu laden, die die Gesellschaft alljährlich zu geben pflegte. So ungern man sie dort haben wollte, war eine Absage dieser Familie gefürchtet und schmachvoll. Gerade diese Absagen waren jedoch nicht selten. Breda, ebenso sein Vater und seine Brüder, machte sich wenig aus diesen Menschenansammlungen voller kichernder Dummchen und Hähnen, die sich versuchten gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen._  
 _Ließen die von Krolocks sich doch dazu herab zu so einer Feier zu kommen, so zogen sie die Damen an wie das Licht die Mücken. Diesem Umstand begegneten sie jedoch immer reserviert, galant und respektvoll, was andere Männer um sie herum eher noch mehr aufbrachte._  
 _Der älteste Sohn des vor zwei Jahren verschiedenen Grafen entsprach recht deutlich diesem Bild, pflegte es nicht nur, sondern lebte danach._  
 _Sein Freund jedoch sah darüber hinweg, nahm ihn so wie er war: Ein zwar harter, aber gerechter, intelligenter Mann, der seine Prinzipien hatte._

 _Die letzten Jahre hatten die von Krolocks hart getroffen. Die Osmanenkriege hatte Breda überstanden vorerst, das hatten sie – Breda und Lucius - zusammen getan, doch sein Vater und seine beiden Brüder waren den Säbeln der Gegner zum Opfer gefallen._  
„ _Nicht zuletzt wird es Zeit dass du heiratest." bemerkt Lucius und lehnt sich ebenfalls zurück._

 _Er erinnerte sich an die Gesellschaft, zu der er Breda förmlich genötigt hatte._  
 _Dieser war sehr begeistert gewesen und hatte innerlich mürrisch versucht den Abend durch zu stehen, umringt von den heiratsfähigen Töchtern der Familien, deren adlige Mütter mit strengem Blick daneben standen._  
 _Dann war sie dazwischen erschienen … Elisabeth von Tetec, die Tochter einer Familie, welche eine Grafschaft um die Stadt Toplita ihr eigen nannte._  
 _Ihre Erscheinung hatte Breda gefangen und als er mit ihr sprach war die Faszination für diese Frau nicht vergangen. Sie hatte früh gelernt zu lesen und zu schreiben, was durchaus nicht üblich war und zeigte ein tiefes Verständnis für viele Felder. Dies machte sie für die meisten anwesende Herren unattraktiv, sie fühlten sich unterlegen, doch Bredas Augen hatten angefangen zu leuchten. Er hing an ihren Lippen. Selten hatte er seinen alten Freund so gesehen._  
 _Dann hatte Breda Elisabeth auf die Tanzfläche geführt und Lucius musste eingestehen, dass die beiden ein sehr hübsches Paar abgaben. Wie Sonne und Mond waren sie. Sein Freund, groß, die meisten im Raum um ein Weites überragend, kontrolliert, rabenschwarzes langes Haar, welches ihm fast bis zur Hüfte fiel, stattlich und recht sicher in seinen Bewegungen, mit einem aristokratischen Gesicht, hohen Wangenknochen und einem energischen Kinn, mit einer Affinität sich dunkel zu kleiden._  
 _Sein Gegenüber mit ungewöhnlich hellem Haar, geflochten und gedreht zu einer recht komplizierten Frisur, schlank und rege, mit lebhaften dunklen Augen, die aus einem herzförmigen Gesicht strahlten, einer sehr gewählten und exquisiten Art sich zu bewegen und einer geradezu wunderschönen Art sich zu artikulieren, in ihrem hellen blauen Kleid, welches nach der neueren Mode ihre Figur recht deutlich betonte._

„ _Was bleibt mir weiter als sie zu fordern, wenn er sie nicht freiwillig gibt?" grollt Breda dunkel „... oder sie zu mir zu entführen. Ist es nicht Schande genug, dass ich ihr heimlich schreiben muss?"_  
„ _Lass mich einmal handeln." das Lächeln ist in das freundliche Gesicht Lucius zurück gekehrt. Er hatte einen Plan._  
 _Breda setzt an etwas zu sagen, doch sein Freund unterbricht ihn „Ich weiß, du lässt ungern zu, dass jemand sich für dich in die Tat stürzt, doch tritt über deinen Schatten. Für die wahre Liebe" neckt er ihn mit dem letzten Zusatz, doch der Dunkelhaarige nimmt es hin, ohne aufzufahren, was bei jedem anderen wohl der Fall gewesen wäre._  
„ _Du hast einen Versuch." gesteht er seinem Freund grummelnd zu „Einen Einzigen."_

…...

„Ein weiteres Schreiben." stimmt Breda von Krolock zu, als sich ihm ein Mann gegenüber setzt, unverkennbar mit seinen Zügen, wenn auch etwas weicher geschnitten, jünger und mit ungewöhnlich hellem Haar.  
Herbert schaut seinen Vater etwas schmunzelnd an. „Diese Dame hat dir recht deutlich den Verstand geraubt." stellt er fest und seine glänzenden dunklen Augen begegnen den stahlblauen seines Vaters, die dieser Aussage dennoch nicht widersprechen können, seinen Sohn jedoch tadelnd ansehen.  
Ein Grollen erfüllt den Raum und für einen Moment scheint es fast ein wenig eisiger zu werden.


	3. Kapitel 3 - Ein grauer Tag

_„_ _Ich wandle einsam hin auf dieser Erde,  
Der Lust, dem Leben längst schon abgewandt;  
Es teilt mein Seelenleben kein Gefährte,  
Die Seele gab es nie, die mich verstand."_

Kaiserin Elisabeth

…...

Kapitel 2 – ein grauer Tag

 _Seit Tagen hat sich der Schnee bereits in kalten eisigen Regen verwandelt und die Umgebung, die zuvor sauber und weiß schien, in graue und nasse Tristesse getaucht._

 _Breda von Krolock sitzt eingegraben an seinem Schreibtisch zwischen Büchern und Dokumenten. Seine Feder kratzt schnell über das Papier und hinterlässt das schön geschwungenes Bild einer Schrift._

 _Diese Tage waren bestens geeignet die ungeliebte Arbeit zwischen Papier, Büchern, Tintenfass und Feder. Der graue Tag bringt kaum genug Licht auf um die Manuskripte ausreichend zu erhellen und so brennen selbst an diesem frühen Mittag Kerzen in dem weitreichenden Arbeitszimmer, mit dem schweren verschnitzten Schreibtisch und den monumental wirkenden, mächtigen Bücherschränken. Ein Feuer brennt, etwas Gemütlichkeit verbreitend, im Kamin. Zudem hält er noch eine Kanne des Tees warm, welchen der Graf an solch feindlichen Tagen, - die mit ihrer Kälte und Feuchtigkeit in Knochen und Muskeln kriechen - so sehr schätzt._

 _Ein leises Klopfen reißt ihn aus den eben verfassten Zeilen. Ein mürrisches „Herein" lässt Andreu eintreten, den etwas einfach gestrickten Diener, dem sich Breda vor einigen Jahren angenommen hatte._

 _Die eigene Familie empfand den Jungen als Schande und unnötige Last. Sie behandelten ihn entsprechend abwertend, so dass Breda vor 5 Jahren seinen Vater anhielt Andreu für ihn einzustellen. Die Einstellung sicherte dem Sohn eines Schäfers ein Zimmer im Dienstbotentrakt und dem Grafen einen zugetanen Diener, der in seiner Dankbarkeit alles für seinen Herrn tat und das mit unermüdlichen Eifer._

 _Gleich was man der Familie von Krolock zudenken mochte, Unrecht war schwer für sie zu ertragen. So hatte Andreus Vater ebenso viele Stockschläge erhalten, wie er seinem eigenen Sohn angedeihen ließ, als der damalige Erbgraf das Dorf aufsuchte und der Junge in einem tiefen Ungeschick, den Krug nicht halten konnte, den man dem hohen Besuch anbieten wollte daraus zu trinken._

„ _Eine Dame, die eben eintraf, verlangt euch zu sehen." verkündet Andreu unterwürfig höflich „Es lag mir ihr vorzuschlagen sich zu richten, doch darauf wollte sie verzichten." Jetzt klingt er wirklich bedauernd, als wäre es seine Schuld._

 _Nachdenklich und ein wenig widerwillig betrachtet der Graf seinen Diener. Er legt gerade keinen Wert auf Gesellschaft oder Besuch, den er nun bei Laune halten müsste. Flache Konversation war kaum in seinem Sinn. „Um wen handelt es sich?" fragt er unwillig und will sich schon wieder seinen Schriften zuwenden. Wer auch immer ... könnte ruhig ein wenig warten._

„ _Gräfin Elisabeth Dragea." die Stimme des jungen Dieners klingt weiterhin gedämpft._

 _Nun hebt sich das Haupt des Grafen doch sehr interessiert. Automatisch strafft er die Schultern und blickt den vor ihm stehenden jungen Mann, der immer etwas verloren in den edlen Bedienstetengewändern wirkt, prüfend an. „Kommt sie allein?" fragt er harscher als er beabsichtigte._

 _Der schüttelt den Kopf und die Andeutung eines etwas dümmliches aber freundliches Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht. „Es ist eine weitere Frau dabei."_

 _Eine Frau als einzige Begleitung? Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck huscht über von Krolocks Gesicht. „Führe sie in den Salon." beschließt er „Ich komme gleich."_

 _Nicht sofort würde er sich herablassen dorthin zu gehen, auch wenn er unzufrieden bemerkte, dass sein Herz begonnen hatte schneller in seiner Brust zu schlagen und er kaum einen Sinn fand weiter zu schreiben._

 _Sie – Elisabeth - hatte ihm seit Monaten keine Zeile zukommen lassen und er hatte gehört, dass sie sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit verlobt hatte. Er fühlt sich nicht dazu bewegt sich vor ihr zu erniedrigen._

 _Innerlich aufgewühlt erhebt er sich und geht einige Schritte durch das Zimmer. Was wollte sie nun von ihm? Hatte ihr wundervoller Verlobter sie doch nicht so gut behandelt? Kam er ihr nun wieder recht, als Zuflucht? War es nur ein höflicher Besuch, bis derjenige, der ihr den Ring anstecken würde, ihr folgte, aufgehalten durch den Regen und den tauenden Boden, der die Wege zeitweise in unpassierbare Sümpfe verwandelte?_

 _Sich selbst innerlich aufbringend bleibt er kurz stehen, die Hand auf den Sims des Kamin legend. Er schließt kurz die Augen, beruhigt sich, bevor er sich gänzlich aufrichtet, die Schultern strafft und nun doch etwas früher als gewollt das Arbeitszimmer in Richtung des Salons verlässt._

…...

Wenig später betritt die hochgewachsene, edle Gestalt des Grafen den Salon. Eindrucksvoll und sich durchaus seiner Wirkung bewusst, bleibt er nach einigen wenigen cm nach durchschreiten der Tür stehen, neigt den Kopf leicht zur Seite, den Raum mit einer stoischen und vordergründigen Ruhe zu betrachten. Koukol hatte ihm zuvor ungefragt die Tür geöffnet und verschwand danach sofort wieder.

Der Bucklige hatte dafür gesorgt, dass auch in diesem Raum ein anheimelndes Feuer im Kamin brannte. Die inneren Läden vor den hohen rund auslaufenden gotischen Fenstern sind geschlossen und die schweren samtenen dunkelgrünen Vorhänge finden sich sorgsam zugezogen. Aufwendig drapiert sind sie doch etwas staubig, an den Kanten etwas verblichen und weisen das ein oder andere Mottenloch auf.

Der kalt wirkende Blick Bredas fällt fast beiläufig auf die Gestalt, die dort auf einem der alten Stühle, mit den geschnitzten krallenartigen Füßen, sitzt, in der Nähe des Feuers.

Die Flammen zaubern etwas Lebendiges in die stahlblauen Augen des zeitlosen uralten Aristokraten.

Der seit nun über 400 Jahren amtierende Graf hatte niemals Gefallen daran gefunden das Mobiliar, welches ebenso lange und sogar noch länger in diesem Gemäuer seinen Platz gefunden hat als er, auszutauschen. Es passte irgendwie zu seinem Wesen … alt, ehrwürdig, die stille bittersüße Melancholie eines ehemaligen Lebens und des leisen Verfalls ausstrahlend.

Die Flammen geben nicht nur den Augen des Schlossherren Leben. Auch auf die Person, die dort sitzt, zaubert es glänzende Funken in das braunrote Haar, lässt es scheinen als bewege es sich. Es ergänzt das Feuer auf den hellen Wangen jener sitzenden Schönheit, breitet sich deutlich sichtbar und glühend aus, als sie von Krolock mit ihren strahlend grünen Augen ansieht.

Sofort erkennen die geschärften Sinne des Grafen die Nervosität, die sich in seinem Gast ausbreitet, rastlose Finger, ein ebensolcher Blick, Lider, die sich verschämt nieder schlagen …

Doch dies nur am Rande ... denn zart nimmt er den köstlichen Geruch ihres Blutes war, von dem er bereits einmal gekostet hatte.

Sein Kinn hebt sich etwas. Er nimmt diesen Duft dezent in sich auf.

„Du bist tatsächlich gekommen … zu mir..." stellt er mit melodisch, geradezu verführerischer Stimme fest, welche dem Mädchen einen angenehmen Schauer über die Haut jagt. Er genießt es dies Erschauern bei ihr wahr zu nehmen. Seine Blicke streifen gleich zarten Berührungen über die junge Frau, unverhohlen, fast schamlos. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich verändert. Es war weniger rund, mehr das einer Frau. Es wirkte … wissender, reifer, auch wenn das kindliche eines eben erblühten Mädchens aus ihrer Erscheinung noch nicht weg zu denken ist.

Irritation macht sich in Breda breit, ohne dass er es sich anmerken lässt.

Er nimmt einen Herzschlag war, so schnell flatternd wie die Flügel eines Spatzes. Er riecht ihr Blut, spürt wie es durch ihre Venen fließt. Der Geruch vermischt sich mit dem ihres Körpers, individuell wie ein Fingerabdruck vermischt mit dem des Regens in ihren einfachen, fast schäbigen Kleidern, welche bis auf die Haut vollgesogen sein mussten.

Kurz nur stellt sich der kalt und beherrscht wirkende Mann die feuchte, vom Regen gekühlte Haut des Mädchens unter seinen Fingern vor. Welch Gefühl es sein musste diese zu berühren, zartrosa Streifen darauf zu hinterlassen. Innerlich zwingt er sich zur Raison. Er schließt die Augen für einen Wimpernschlag … Beherrschung ...

Dies gebührt sich nicht für ihn, ebenso nicht diese Andeutung von Wärme, die kurz in seinem toten Herzen und seinen sehr lebendigen Lenden aufflammt und umgehend von steinharter Gleichgültigkeit wimmernd erstickt wird.

Menschlich? Setzte sich die Frage als einziges Wort in seinen Gedanken fest. Wie konnte sie noch menschlich sein?

Anstatt zu antworten nickt sie nur. Ihre Augen groß, unsicher und schreckhaft, wie die eines aufgestöberten Rehs.

„Dir muss kalt sein." stellt er fürsorglich fest und umrundet den Tisch, nicht ihr zu helfen, sondern sich an seinen angestammten Platz, am Kopf des Tisches, zu setzen. Dort steht der Stuhl mit der überhöhten prachtvollen Lehne, am wärmsten Platz des Raums, die seinen Status deutlich macht.

Da sich die junge Frau – Sarah - selbst zum Feuer begeben hatte ist dieser Mann, den sie sich in tausend nächtlichen Träumen ausmalte, ihr nun sehr nah. Ein Sachverhalt der sie ihren Blick senken lässt. Statt dessen schaut sie auf seine Finger, die sich ruhig auf die Armlehnen gelegt haben. Auch diese Finger waren ein nicht unwesentlicher Bestandteil ihrer sehr intensiven Fantastereien gewesen.

…...

 _„Niemand weiß darum dass ich hier bin." beginnt sie etwas zu hektisch und verflucht sich im selben Moment dafür „Ich nahm meinen Verlobten als … Begründung … eine Reise mit ihm zu unternehmen, mir mein neues Heim zeigen zu lassen. In der Nacht floh ich wohl aus der Herberge, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Ich wusste unser Weg würde uns hier vorbei führen. Ich forcierte es." plappert sie weiter, ohne sich an ihre eigene, sich zuvor selbst versetzte, Rüge zu erinnern, nicht zu plappern, und sich danach abermals zu verfluchen. Verdammt, sie benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind._

„ _Ihr seid den Weg von der Herberge hier herauf zu Fuß gegangen?" fragt der Graf überrascht und schaut auf die andere Frau, die etwas abseits hinter Elisabeth steht, ebenso durchnässt und erbärmlich frierend. Sie stellte sich gerade als Zofe vor und wohl auch als Anstandsdame, da man eine junge Frau niemals mit ihrem Verlobten alleine reisen lassen würde. Schnell und verschreckt nickt die ältere Dienerin, als wäre sie angesprochen worden._

„ _Euer Verlobter wird sich grämen und euch harsche Worte zudenken, wenn er euch hier holen kommt." Breda klingt beiläufig, wieder an Elisabeth gerichtet. Er wendet sich von der Frau auf dem Stuhl neben ihm etwas ab, lehnt sich zurück und berührt in einer gedankenverlorenen Geste den Rand des Weinkelches, welcher gut gefüllt, mit dunkelroter Flüssigkeit, vor ihm steht. Das leise gläserne Geräusch, das dies verursacht wird unerwartet plötzlich von der Reaktion der jungen Frau unterbrochen._

„ _NEIN!" sie fasst ihn bittend um das Gelenk, der eben gestreckten Hand._

 _Über der geraden Nase, des Aristokraten bildet sich eine steile Falte. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihm so begegnet._

„ _Nein … bitte." fügt sie versöhnlicher an „... bitte berichtet es ihm nicht. Ich kam einzig zu euch." Vorsichtig hebt sie die Augen zu ihm._

 _Ehrfurchtgebietend, mit schwer durchdringbarer Neutralität, hat er auf sein Gelenk gestarrt, welches sie immer noch umfangen hält, begegnet nun ihrem Blick._

„ _Zu mir?" fragt er geradezu lauernd nach, senkt die Lider, so dass seine Augen zu Schlitzen werden. Was war das dort gewesen? Etwas Sanftes in seinem Blick, etwas Weiches, welches sich seines fein geschnittenen Antlitzes bemächtigte? Elisabeth schluckt und wieder breitet sich Feuer auf ihren Wangen aus._

 _Sie nickt langsam, ihn groß und fasziniert ansehend, die Finger zu bewusst auf seiner Haut. „Zu euch. Es hat sich niemals etwas geändert, seit ..."_

 _Abrupt erhebt sich der Mann auf dem hohen Lehnstuhl und entzieht ihr sein Gelenk. Wut flackert in ihm auf – die verletzte Wut eines zu stolzen Mannes „Euer Bruder wird wissen wo ihr seid, wenn es der Dummkopf, der euer Verlobter ist, nicht ahnt. Was begehrt ihr? Eine Fehde zwischen unseren Familien?"er klingt so hart, so unerbittlich. Nicht wie der Mann, den sie an jenem Abend auf dem Ball kennen lernte._

 _Es erschüttert sie. Sie hatte sich anderes erhofft. Zudem muss sie sich nun eingestehen, dies alles in ihrem klugen Plan nicht bedacht zu haben. In welchem Taumel war sie nur gefangen?_

… _in einem den er gerade mit harter Stimme beendet ... Gab sie sich selbst die Antwort. Er wollte sie überhaupt nicht. Wahrscheinlich waren all die Gerüchte wahr._

 _Zärtlich und damit schmerzvoll denkt sie an diesen heimlichen Moment zurück etwas abseits des Balles, vor einem Jahr … ein Kuss im Verstohlenen. So hatte es nicht kommen sollen, doch es geschah. Er hatte sie gefangen damit, gleich einem Versprechen … und nun?_

„ _Daran habe ich nicht gedacht." gesteht sie nun leise dem Mann, der nun still und nachdenklich vor dem Kamin steht, die Hände im Rücken verschränkt. Nicht mehr als eine dunkle, wohlgestalte Silhouette gegen das Licht._

 _Stille nun -_

 _Zarte Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, greifen in einen nassen Rock aus teurem Material._

„ _Ich bitte euch um Unterkunft, Graf Breda von Krolock. Ich bitte euch mit reinem Herzen darum." fasst sie einen festen Entschluss, der sich in ihrer Stimme ausdrückt._

 _Langsam wendet sich der Angesprochene, so dass er seinen Gast über die Schulter hinweg betrachten kann. Seine Mine bleibt hart._

 _Dann geht sein Blick zurück zum Feuer, doch seine Stimme richtet sich an seinen Diener._

„ _Andreu … richte ein Gästezimmer und eines im Bedienstetentrakt. Schicke die Köchin und das Mädchen an zwei Gedecke mehr aufzulegen und sorge für Kleidung und ausreichend Behaglichkeit." Dann noch ein Blick über die Schulter zu der durchnässten Frau, die gerade dafür sorgt, dass er, der Herr Graf, sich gerade irgendwie schwach und angreifbar fühlt._

„ _Geht nun und legt die Strapazen der Reise ab. Andreu wird euch die Zimmer weisen. Ich erwarte euch zum Abendessen." Damit versinkt er wieder in seinen Gedanken._

 _Der Diener wartet höflich auf die beiden Damen, die den Blick kaum von der hohen und stattlichen Gestalt von Krolocks wenden können und sich nur zögerlich von dem jungen Mann aus dem Salon bringen lassen._

„ _Sei nicht so hart zu dir." eine Stimme, eine sanfte, geliebte, doch rau und angestrengt dringt zu Breda, als die Tür sich endlich schließt. Er sieht zu dem Erker vor dem Fenster, wo unerkannt im Schatten auf den beiden Holzbänken, seine einzige noch lebende Verwandte sitzt, wie sie es immer zu tun pflegt … seine Mutter._

 _Seit sein Vater gestorben war, ihr Ehemann, war sie nicht mehr als ein Schatten, kaum mehr ein Abbild der einst stolzen und charismatischen Frau, die sie einst gewesen war._

 _Nachdem seine Brüder ebenfalls nicht zurückkehrten war sie endgültig zerbrochen._

 _Die von Krolocks hatten sich schon immer wenig sagen lassen, gaben wenig auf Konventionen oder Dinge die man tun MUSSTE. So war es dazu gekommen, dass sie einen Dreck auf politisch oder wirtschaftlich wichtige Verbindungen gaben, die man durch eine Ehe erreichen konnte.. Ein durchaus interessantes Kuriosum zu der Zeit des späten Mittelalters. Sein Vater hatte das Glück besessen beides vereinen zu können: eine günstige Verbindung und eine Liebesbeziehung. Doch vertuschte er geschickt, dass es reiner Zufall gewesen war._

 _All das hatte das Paar jedoch nicht davor schützen können durch einen grausamen Krieg getrennt zu werden. Nun … einer geht immer hinter dem Sarg des anderen. So hofft man doch der zu sein, der darinnen liegt._

…...

Einsam sind Bredas Gedanken, denen er nun nachgeht, den Blick starr in das tanzende Feuer gerichtet. Er spürt das nahende Unheil, welches dieser Besuch unweigerlich über ihn und die seinen bringen wird.

„Sie werden kommen." überlegt er laut für sich „Sie werden ihr folgen und sie zurück fordern... wenn dieser Narr auch nur etwas für sie empfindet, wird er dieses Mal mehr aufbringen."

„Sollen wir Vorkehrungen treffen?" Sein Sohn ... Breda seufzt innerlich. Er sitzt so oft an genau derselben Stelle, wie all die Frauen, die ihm einmal wichtig waren, ebenso still und ungesehen, den Blick hinaus schweifen lassend und träumend.

„Ja, das sollten wir." stimmt die dunkle Gestalt am Feuer zu.

„Denkst du Alfred wird wirklich hierher kommen?" lautet die etwas verträumte Frage des Jüngeren.

Herberts Vater wendet sich zu dem hellblonden Vampir und in seiner Mine schwingt Sorge, so dezent, dass wohl allein sein Sohn vermag sie zu lesen. „Ja, das glaube ich … das glaube ich mit absoluter Gewissheit."


	4. Kapitel 4 - Viele Gedanken

So stockte auch da jenes Blutes Strom,  
Das einst gewohnt war zu rinnen,  
So bebten auch die Nerven zur Ruh,  
Und Nacht ward's alle den Sinnen.  
Und Herz und Hirn müssen stille sein:  
Bist Staub und lebloser Ton allein.  
Ach Ewigkeit-Sehnsucht, du wundersame!  
Da ist nur Staub, eine Tat und ein Name.

Jens Peter Jacobsen (1847 - 1885)

…...

Kapitel 3 – viele Gedanken

Immer wieder schiebt sich ein feingliedriger, doch kräftiger Finger zwischen Deckel und Korpus einer kleinen Spieluhr und lässt kurz den Teil einer Melodie erklingen.

Es ist eine fröhliche Weise, die so ganz im Kontrast steht zu dem düsteren Raum und seinem Besitzer.

Die stahlblauen Augen, des Mannes am Schreibtisch, vergeistigt, nachdenklich, schauen auf das mit aufwendigen Intarsien geschmückte Kästchen, welches sein Alter kaum verrät, ohne es tatsächlich bewusst an zu sehen.

Der hochgewachsene Aristokrat hat sich in seinem großen Lehnstuhl zurückgelehnt, das Kinn auf die Hand und den Ellenbogen auf die Lehne gestützt.

Ein Betrachter würde als nachdenklich erachten, jedoch auf eine stoisch gelangweilte Art. Als hätte dieser Kopf alle Gedanken der Welt bereits gedacht und würde nichts als Wiederholungen kennen. Doch in diesem Fall trügt dieser äußere Eindruck. Es sind einzig Gewohnheiten, geübte Haltungen, die sich in all den Jahrhunderten eingeschliffen haben.

Eigentlich sollte etwas anderes seine Gedanken beschäftigen - nicht dass es eine Bedeutung für ihn hätte - und doch schweift er immer wieder zu dem Zimmer ein Stockwerk unter ihm, dort … wo sein Gast Quartier genommen hat - Sarah. Gewiss nimmt sie ein Bad. Das tat sie häufig.

Sein Geist verselbstständigt sich in ungewohnten Träumereien, als er sich die helle, warme Haut ihrer Schultern vorstellt, über die ihr die braunroten Locken fallen, die Spitzen nass vom Badewasser. Die weiche Linie ihrer Schlüsselbeine, hinauf zu ihrem Hals, wo ihr köstlicher Puls so deutlich schlägt … hinab in einer noch köstlicheren Linie zu ihren Brüsten … er schüttelt den Kopf, sich wieder zu Verstand zu bringen.

Ungehalten bemerkt er, dass er nicht weiter die Melodie der Spieluhr hat erklingen lassen, sondern sein Finger sinnend an deren Kante entlang gestrichen war, fast zärtlich den glatten Lack berührt hatte. Mit einem Schnauben nimmt er den Finger von dem Kästchen, berührt kurz seine Nasenwurzel, schließt für einen Lidschlag die Augen.

Warum war sie noch ein Mensch?

Sicher, er hatte nur wenig von ihr getrunken. Ein anregender Schluck, nicht mehr.

Er wollte sie später, nach dem Mitternachtsball vor einem Jahr, in Ruhe in seinem Gemach genießen, so wie er es für sich schätzte.

Ein Mahl, unter dem Starren gieriger Blicke, war nicht in seinem Sinn, vor allem nicht so wie er es gedachte einzunehmen.

Gerade so viel trank er, sie für sich in Besitz zu nehmen, um sie im späteren gänzlich zu der seinen, zur Frau und zu seinem Geschöpf zu machen.

Natürlich war es in all den Jahrhunderten niemals dazu gekommen, dass sich jemand erdreistete ihm seine Beute zu nehmen, bevor er mit ihr fertig war. Dieses eine Mal war es geschehen.

Dieses Vorkommnis hatte nicht nur sein Mahl abrupt beendet, sein erotisches Verlangen jäh zerstört und ihn zerschlagen und verletzt unter den herabstürzenden Trümmern des Saales zurück gelassen, sondern auch seinem Stolz einen tiefen Schlag versetzt.

Wieder streicht sein Finger gedankenverloren am glatten Lack der Spieluhr entlang.

Er könnte ihr Haar etwas beiseite schieben … der Linie ihres Halses folgen und …

Wieder lässt er sich ablenken. Mit einem frustrierten Laut schließt er die Augen für die Dauer eines Lidschlages. Sie beherrscht seine Gedanken ...

…...

 _Gefangen in Fantastereien nimmt er die Stelle an ihrem Hals als Beginn, sich mit kleinen Küssen eine Spur hinab zu bahnen, bis sie sich selbst nicht mehr zurückhalten kann, und_

„ _hmmmm" kommt ein leises Brummen über die schmalen Lippen … Elisabeth … welch süßes Geschenk seines Freundes Stanis._

 _Abrupt wird Dacian Danesti aus eigenem Willen von der Wirklichkeit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Diese Träumereien nutzen ihm gerade nichts._

 _Sein Vorhaben seine Verlobte vielleicht bereits auf dieser kleinen Reise verbotenerweise etwas zu verführen war jäh ins Wanken gekommen. Sie hatte sich zu jeder Zeit mehr als sittsam verhalten und hatte jede Suche nach Nähe auf charmante Art zu verhindern gewusst … und nun?_

 _Nun war sie verschwunden!_

 _Verschwunden aus dieser schäbigen kleinen Herberge, in der sie vor zwei Tagen abgestiegen waren, zusammen mit ihrer Zofe_

 _Sie verschwand, obwohl er sich in sicherer Gewissheit eines Erfolgs das Zimmer neben ihr wählte und so sicher war, er hätte es hören müssen._

 _Er war mit wenig Leuten gereist, was er nun bereut. Sie zu finden würde mehr Suchende in Anspruch nehmen und diesen Trotteln aus dem Dorf traut er nicht so weit er spucken kann._

 _Seine Feder kratzt mit einem hässlich schabenden Laut über das Papier, das er eben nutzt um dem Bruder seiner Verlobten zu schreiben. Er lässt das Schreibgerät achtlos fallen und produziert dadurch zwei sich ausbreitende Tintenkleckse._

 _Wirklich gewandt waren die Finger Dacians niemals gewesen. Sie sind recht kräftig und mehr zum Kämpfen geschaffen. Dieser Schreiberei hatte er niemals eine hohe Bedeutung zugemessen und sie so auch nicht über das nötige Maß erprobt._

 _Der, dem dieses Land, auf dem dieses schäbige Gasthaus seinen Platz fand, zugesprochen ist, ist wohl seine einzige Möglichkeit Unterstützung zu bekommen, will er nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Doch die Aussicht diesem Mann … Graf von Krolock … gegenüber zu treten, erfüllt ihn nicht gerade mit Gefühlen der Freude._

 _Die kräftigen Finger des Adligen ballen sich zu Fäusten. Geduld ist und war niemals eine seiner Tugenden. Er hatte noch niemals mit ihm gesprochen, dafür war er diesem eitlen Gecken von einem Grafen wohl zu niedrig, nicht gut genug … diesem dunklen, ernsten wohlgestalten riesigem Teufel, dessen Zunge schärfer als so manches Schwert ist._

 _Von Krolock hatte ihn bei einem Ball einmal mit wenigen, ach so wohl gewählten Worten, abgewiesen, obwohl er, Dacian, sich ihm sehr höflich genähert hatte._

 _Da es bei diesen Gesellschaften mehr wohl um Gespräche und gekünstelte Worte, denn um klare Taten ging, fühlte er sich derartigen Persönlichkeiten, wie von Krolock gegenüber, immer recht klein und unbeholfen._

 _Die Leichtfüßigkeit jener Herren beim Tanz, die feine Konversation – und der Herr dieses Landes ist der König dieser Weichlinge- … auf dem Schlachtfeld würden sie damit kaum bestehen. Sollte er diesem von Krolock einmal auf so einem gegenüber treten, so würde er schon bemerken wie überlegen er ihm war … obwohl man dieser Familie doch sehr viel zuschrieb._

 _Frustriert ruft er nach seinem Diener, dieser soll ihm sofort sein Pferd richten. Vorerst geht es kaum um den Beweise von Stärke, wohl aber darum sein Eigentum, seine Verlobte zurück zu bekommen … und dieser eitle Graf würde ihm gefälligst dabei zu Diensten sein._

…...

Er würde wieder zu ihm gehen müssen … zu diesem Monster von einem Grafen ...

Alfred schaut sehnend aus dem Fenster, weniger des Vampirs, sondern seines Opfers wegen.

Sarah … dies Monster hatte sie auf eine schreckliche Art und Weise abhängig von sich gemacht.

Dabei waren sie gemeinsam geflohen, mit dem Versprechen nach Freiheit, eigenem Willen … einem gemeinsamen Leben.

Liebevoll hatten sie die Tage und Nächte nebeneinander verbracht, keusch, doch mit Versprechungen auf ein gemeinsames Leben. Sanfte und verstohlene Küsse waren es gewesen, die sie ihm gelegentlich schenkte.

Doch seit sie in Königsberg angekommen waren, ist sie abweisend und spröde zu ihm gewesen.

Sie gebissen, nachdem sie aus dem Schloss geflohen waren und hatte danach so manche Avancen gemacht. Er hatte ihr die Freiheit geboten und sie hatte sie genommen um sich danach grausam von ihm abzuwenden.

Nach ihrer Ankunft in Königsberg hatten sie lange beide gefiebert, sie schlimmer als er. Man hatte tagelang um ihr Leben gebangt.

Mit dem Abklingen des Fiebers verging die Angst um sie, die Angst um ihr Leben, auch die sie würde zum Vampir werden, jedoch auch die Hitze ihrer Andeutungen, die Alfred so manche Hoffnung gemacht hatten und er wusste sehr wohl wer dafür verantwortlich ist.

Er streicht sich eine seiner wilden blonden Locken aus der Stirn und sein sonst so sanftes Antlitz verhärtet sich.

Sie hatte so oft von … IHM … phantasiert, hatte nach ihm gerufen, von ihm gesprochen, als sie darnieder lag, im Wahn … so plastisch und deutlich, dass er manchmal sogar daran glaubte, die große Schattengestalt des Grafen könnte direkt hinter ihm stehen.

Dies brachte ihm so manchen nervösen Blick über die Schulter ein, während er neben Sarahs Bett und über ihr Wohl wachte. Er hatte so gehofft der Vampirfürst wäre unter den Trümmern seines Schlosses gestorben, wenn man von sterben sprechen konnte, doch Sarahs Träumereien hatten ihn eines besseren belehrt. Der Bann musste noch vorhanden sein, wenn sie so stark von dieser Bestie fantasierte. Gewiss rief er sie ohne Unterlass, streckte seine langen Finger und Fänge nach ihr, um sein Werk doch noch zu beenden.

Bei der Idee, die Hände des Grafen würden seine Sarah berühren wird ihm schlecht. Gedankenverloren streicht er über seinen rebellierenden Bauch.

Nun war sie gegangen, ohne Nachricht, ohne Worte.

Immer noch ist sie gebannt von der Macht dieses sinistren Zauberers. Wieder muss er sich ihm darum stellen, diesen Fluch zu brechen und den dunklen fauligen Schatten dieses Vampirs von ihr zu nehmen, seiner Liebe, damit sie wirklich und wahrhaftig zusammen sein konnten.

Doch diesmal würde er nicht allein gehen oder allein mit dem Professor … diesmal würde er andere Leute mit sich nehmen – Leute, die sich auf Taten verstehen.

Es klopft an der Tür seines kleinen Zimmers. Auf ein „Herein" tritt ein recht kantig, verhärmter Mann ein, der weit älter wirkt, als er tatsächlich ist.

Alfred steht sofort auf „Ich danke ihnen für ihr Kommen." er hält dem Besucher die Hand hin und dieser nimmt sie, mit fast schmerzhaften, schwielig hartem Druck.

„Ihre Anfrage Mr. Gutwil, hat mein Interesse geweckt. Ich rede ungern darum herum. Um was für eine Kreatur handelt es sich, die ihnen unrecht tat?" Die Stimme des Jägers ist hart und rau, genau wie sein Gesicht und seine Hände. Etwas lauerndes aufmerksames liegt in seinen grauen, etwas stechenden Augen … vielleicht sogar ein irrsinniger Funke.

„Ein Vampir … mehr noch, ein Fürst dieser Monster und dieser hat meine Verlobte entführt. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, wird er sie zu ebenso einer Kreatur machen." Alfreds Lippen zittern ungewollt. Er presst sie zu einem dünnen farblosen Strich.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Gutwil. Das ist nicht die erste Kreatur die ich vernichte. Ich werde meine Männer zum Aufbruch rufen." er wirkt plötzlich erschreckend gut gelaunt, auch wenn die Regung recht gering ausfällt. Die Aussicht auf diese Jagd macht ihn geradezu überschwänglich.

„Zudem werde ich sofort nach Bukarest schreiben, dort ist weitere Hilfe zu erwarten." Johann Regenbrecht tippt sich an die Krempe des Hutes, den er nicht abgenommen hatte. „Es wird schon alles gut werden, Junge."

…...

 _Der Brief nach Bukarest trägt eben erst die Anrede, doch weiter kann er sich noch nicht durchringen. So manch wichtige Kooperation wartet auf Beantwortung, Listen gilt es durch zu sehen, Urteile zu lesen. Doch Bredas Gedanken sind anderweitig beschäftigt und vernachlässigen diese Arbeit schändlich._

 _Die Feder, die eigentlich für anderes bestimmt sein sollte, wandert unablässig und spielerisch durch seine geschickten Finger, führt einen Tanz über seine Knöchel und Fingerspitzen auf._

 _Er hat die drei Tage, seit Elisabeth ihm um Unterkunft gebeten hatte, sehr genossen._

 _Bei jedem Mahl saß sie an seiner Seite und die Konversation mit ihr war uneingeschränkt erbauend._

 _Im Gegensatz zu der stillen Gesellschaft seiner Mutter war etwas Lebendiges in diese Mauern zurück gekehrt, auch wenn es ihn grämt alles andere um sich herum als „tot" zu denken._

 _Doch im Gegensatz zu der neu eingekehrten Leichtigkeit wusste er es nicht anders zu bezeichnen, als alt, tot, vergangen und verstaubt._

 _Elisabeths helles angenehmes Lachen flatterte durch dieses Schloss und setzte etwas Lichtes auf alles was es berührte - … und hatte es nicht auch sein Herz berührt? - gleich einem warmen Sonnenstrahl, gegen dessen tiefe Wohligkeit man nichts unternehmen konnte, außer ihn zuzulassen._

 _Sie beide hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, was nun geschehen sollte. Er hatte so ein Gespräch nicht begonnen … zu zart war dieses Gebilde, welches an der Realität zerbrechen könnte, zu wahrscheinlich, dass sie wieder gehen würde … ihm wieder genommen würde._

 _Doch jeder Tag, ohne Repression von Seiten Graf Danestis oder Fürst Vodas, ließ ihn nervöser werden. Es musste dazu kommen. Er wundert sich bereits jetzt, dass noch nichts geschehen war._

 _Danesti war ein Trottel. Die wenigen Worte die er einst auf einer Gesellschaft an Breda wandte, hatten ausgereicht sich angewidert von ihm abzuwenden. Breda kann sich zu gut vorstellen, dass er zu dumm ist zu erfassen, wo seine Verlobte geblieben war._

 _Wahrscheinlich hatte Elisabeth genau das ausgenutzt, dies und die stumpfe Geilheit Danestis Lenden, die ihn gewiss dazu veranlasst hatten, ihr so manches nach zu sehen, auch einen Umweg, der absurderweise durch Von Krolocks Grafschaft führte, so dass die kluge Frau ihrem Verlobten entfliehen konnte._

 _Die gerade Nase des Grafen legt sich an der Wurzel in Falten. Der Gedanke dieser grobschlächtige Klotz könnte seine zarte Elisabeth berührt haben, verursachte einen tief sitzenden Aufruhr, welcher sich in einem gewissen Maß an Aggression spüren lies, die er gerade nun an nichts und niemandem los werden kann._

 _Er hat von ihr als „die seine" gedacht, fällt ihm auf und die Falten verschwinden. Dieser Gedanke kühlt die Wut und lässt doch etwas anderes Warmes an ihre Stelle treten._

 _Die Andeutung eines Lächelns ziert die sonst so ernsten, doch ausdrucksstarken Lippen und erhellt das Antlitz des äußerlich so reserviert ruhigen Adligen. Diese Lippen erinnern sich an einen Kuss vor einem Jahr - einem der ihn mehr wünschen ließ und ein recht tiefes Begehren in ihm weckte, derartiges nie mehr missen zu wollen. Der Mund, der sich mit seinem vereinte, hatte zuvor so kluge Worte gesprochen, so scharfe und präzise Gedanken geäußert, dass dieser Kuss ihm einzig Berechtigung und Rechtfertigung verschaffte diese Worte zum versiegen zu bringen._

 _Danach hatte sie zu ihm aus großen unschuldigen Augen auf gesehen, die Wangen zart gerötet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Sie erblühte in diesem Moment in seinen Armen, die er doch zu schnell von ihr lösen musste, als sie durch eine Gruppe von Leuten gestört wurden, die durch den kleinen Park flanierten und frische Luft schöpften. So hatte er ihr seinen Arm und seine Seite geboten und sie zurück geführt in den Tanzsaal, in dem sie mit einem scheuen Blick seine Aufforderung erneut annahm. Ihre Hand in der seinen hatte sich so klein und zart angefühlt, irgendwie verletzlich und etwas in ihm ausgelöst, dass ihn wünschen ließ, sie bei sich zu bergen und zu schützen._

 _Ein zartes Klopfen löst ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Er schaut auf, legt die Feder ab und bittet herein._

 _Das weiche Gesicht, mit den großen dunklen Augen, das nun schüchtern herein lugt und mit geröteten Wangen zu ihm blickt, dann einen zarten Schritt in sein Zimmer tut, lässt sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen, um es danach mit einer tief empfundenen Wärme und einem Augenaufschlag wieder zu beleben._

 _Sofort steht er auf, wie es die Höflichkeit gebietet und bietet ihr einen Platz an._

„ _Elisabeth." begrüßt er sie einzig mit ihrem Namen und bemerkt selbst, wie unerwartet sanft seine Stimme klingt. Ihr Name fühlt sich wie Honig auf seinen Lippen an._

 _Sie setzt sich zögerlich, umfängt die Armlehnen mit ihren zierlichen schönen Fingern, etwas krampfhaft._

„ _Es gibt keinen Grund in meiner Gegenwart unruhig zu sein." stellt er leise, nach einem Blick auf ihre Hände, fest, während er sich nun setzt und sie erwartungsvoll betrachtet._

 _Wieder fängt sie ihn. Zu gern wäre er es, der diese verkrampften Hände in die seinen nimmt und sie wieder weich und entspannt werden lässt._

„ _Sprich, was führt euch hierher?"_

„ _Könnt ihr mich hier … verstecken?" platzt es mit zitternder Stimme aus ihr heraus. Sie muss bereits lange darüber nachgedacht haben ihn nochmals darum zu bitten_

„ _Ich bitte euch, Graf von Krolock, ich möchte nicht mehr zurück, gleich welche Konsequenzen für mich es nach sich ziehen mag."_

 _Wieder möchte er ihr einfach das Zittern nehmen, bevor er eine Weile über ihre Bitte nachdenkt._


	5. Chapter 5 - Aufbruch und Bleiben

„Und jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne,  
Der uns beschützt und der uns hilft zu leben. „

Hermann Hesse

…...

Kapitel 4 – Aufbruch und Bleiben

„Die Konsequenzen, meine liebe Sarah, sind unter Umständen recht … langwierig, um nicht von ewig zu sprechen." sehr ruhig ist die Stimme des Grafen, ebenso unbewegt und steinern sein Gesicht, was es scheinen lässt wie das einer schön gearbeiteten antiken Statue, welcher der Künstler einen etwas zu harten Zug um den Mund zudachte.

Seine durchdringenden, sehr lebendigen , begutachten die junge Frau, die sich vor seinem Schreibtisch auf dem bequemen Stuhl nieder gelassen hat, aber nicht den Anschein macht, als würde sie angenehm sitzen.

Unruhig rutscht sie auf der Sitzfläche herum. Ihre Hände spielen unruhig mit dem Stoff ihres weiten Rockes.

Recht genau nimmt er ihre feinen Bewegungen war, wie sich das einfache Material ihrer Kleidung immer wieder um den weißen Samt ihrer Finger wickelt und diesen kurz darauf wieder frei gibt. Er betrachtet ihre Brust, die sich unter ihrem nervösen Herzschlag etwas schneller hebt und senkt, schmeckt ihren Duft, der sich süß und anregend in den Raumes gelegt hat.

Die Fingerspitzen Bredas legen sich aneinander, er lehnt sich etwas vor, die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt.

Sie darf nicht ahnen, dass er durch ihr Erscheinen und ihre Bitte ebenfalls etwas aufgewühlt ist.

In den drei Tagen, da sie nun in seinem Schloss weilte, hatte er sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht einmal berührt, nicht versucht sie zu verführen oder war ihr anderweitig nahe getreten.

Im Gegenteil - er hatte sich von ihr fern gehalten … auffällig fern.

Im Gegenzug hatte er eitel darüber gewacht, dass kein anderer Vampir oder Sterblicher auch nur auf Sichtweite an sein Sternenkind heran kam.

Demjenigen, der sie berührte, bevor er mit ihr fertig war, würde er umgehend die Kehle heraus reißen. Der Gedanke daran regt etwas seinen Hunger an. Er würde später aufbrechen diesen zu stillen.

… und nun fragt sie ihn, ob sie bleiben darf, bei ihm …

Etwas berechnend Gütiges tritt in die stahlblauen Augen und die Mine von Krolocks „Gewiss ist es dir erlaubt dies auf dich zu nehmen, wohlmehr als Geschenk, denn als Bürde. Ich gewähre dir hier Aufenthalt, Obdach und ..." er macht eine Pause, die er für einen Blick nutzt, der für Sarah fast fühlbar über ihren Hals, ihre Brust und wieder hinauf zu ihren Lippen streift. „... gewiss auch mehr."

Als ob sie diese Wahl zu gehen je gehabt hätte. Bereits in dem Moment, da sie einen Fuß über seine Schwelle setzte, gehörte sie ihm. Sie gehörte ihm, seit er sie das erste Mal erblickte und als adäquates Opfer erkannt hatte. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal gehen lassen.

Doch es ist gut, glaubt sie daran, sie hätte die Möglichkeit eines freien Willens.

„Ich möchte hier bleiben. Es ist mir gleich was geschieht. Der Preis ist mir nicht zu hoch. Den Weg habe ich auf mich genommen, um bei dir zu sein! Die Briefe, du hast sie beantwortet, als läge es dir ebenfalls nahe ..." führt Sarah etwas aufgeregt aus und kann die großen grünen Augen nicht von ihm nehmen. Seine Blicke … sie sind körperlich für sie. Sie spürt sie, so wie sie seine Hände auf ihrer Haut spüren möchte.

Sie erinnert sich gut an den Moment, vor einem Jahr, als sie in seinen Armen lag, er sie fast zärtlich bei sich hielt, seine Hände um ihre Taille und über ihre Wange glitten, seine kühlen Lippen über die zarte Haut ihres Halses striffen. Einen Moment lang, wollte sie sich wehren, wollte sich dem entziehen, doch … halbherzig, wie sie schon damals wahr nahm, gegen jegliche Vernunft oder Erziehung.

Sie erinnert sich daran welch Hitze er in ihr geweckt hatte.

Ein Funke, den sie pochend in ihrem Unterleib fühlte, von ihrem rasenden Herzen abgesehen, der sich von dort aus ausbreitete, ihr Inneres erfüllte, bis sich das Feuer durch jede Vene ihres Körpers zog. Sie wurde hinab gerissen in ein tiefes Begehren, welches sie in einen Taumel versetzte.

Ihr Schoss fühlte sich plötzlich auf eigenartige Weise leer an, unerfüllt, was ein leises Ziehen darin verursachte und die Gewissheit festigte, dass einzig dieser Mann es würde lindern können.

Jener, der nun vor ihr sitzt und ihr eine Ewigkeit anträgt, die sie verurteilen sollte und die ihr doch so erstrebenswert vorkommt.

Dann senkten sich seine Zähne in ihre Haut und selbst der erste leise Schmerz konnte das Auflodern des Feuers in ihr kaum mindern, als hätte der Graf Öl in ihre Glut gegossen. Sie fühlte, wie sich das Begehren begann feucht auf den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel abzuzeichnen und das Ziehen sich fast schmerzhaft verstärkte. Sie taumelte ...

Breda winkt ab, unterbricht sie, reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken und Erinnerungen „ … natürlich liegt es mir nahe. Es wäre mir eine Freude und Ehre du würdest dich dafür entscheiden hier zu bleiben." seine Stimme wird etwas dunkler, verführerisch sinnlich. „Die Nacht, die ich dir zeigen kann, mag dich mit ihren Geheimnissen recht wohlig umfangen und so manches Mysterium preis geben, welches du nicht einmal erahnst. Diese mögen dir gewiss ein ums andere Mal Freude und Befriedigung bereiten. Die Dunkelheit wird dir Freund und ausdauernder Geliebter sein, wenn du es nur zulassen willst."

Der Zeigefinger seiner Rechten streicht mit spitzem Nagel bedeutsam an der Seite seiner linken Hand entlang zu seinem Gelenk, bevor er die Arme sinken lässt und die Lehnen seines Stuhles bemüht.

Das Mädchen folgt dieser Geste aufmerksam, kann den Blick nicht davon wenden. „Ich habe mich entschieden, schon lange. Schon weit vor der Zeit, als ich aus Königsberg aufbrach." schon wieder fühlt Sarah es, fühlt dieses Aufflammen und das Kribbeln in ihrem Schoss, durch seine schöne Stimme, diese Geste, sein Versprechen.

Er muss ihr Herz schlagen hören, so laut pocht es in ihren Ohren. „Ich wollte es schon damals, beim Ball, zuvor in so vielen Nächten … ich will es jetzt!"

„Doch … wahrst du nicht mit diesem Alfred liiert?" Sehr plötzlich ändert sich Bredas Stimme, wird härter. Etwas wendet er sich ab, bestraft sie damit dafür, für ihre Flucht, für die Zurückweisung. Er klingt verurteilend, fast tief verletzt. Sie hört nicht den Vorsatz heraus, denn ihre Augen weiten sich noch mehr, werden zu grünen glänzenden Seen, die ihm tatsächlich einen Stich versetzen und ihm eine Spur von Reue abringen. Dieses Plötzliche erschreckt sie. Er entzieht sich ihr, von einem Moment auf den anderen.

„NEIN! Nein … ich … er nahm mich mit, doch ihn wollte ich doch gar nicht." Hat sie das erste Wort fast geschrien, in ihrem aufwallenden Protest, wird sie im Verlauf des Satzes immer leiser, bis sie fast flüstert. „es ist nie etwas passiert .. und … ich wollte … ich wollte nur dich ...und..."

Abrupt steht der große Mann auf, unterbricht sie damit, tritt zwei schnelle Schritte um den Schreibtisch, so dass sie ihm mit den Augen folgen muss. Er entzieht sich noch mehr, entfernt sich .

„Eine interessante Art dies zu zeigen. Du hast mich tief .. verletzt, Sarah. Ich bot dir meine Gesellschaft, ein Heim abseits des heruntergekommenen Ortes, den du Zuhause nennst … fort von diesen schroffen dummen Leuten, die dich nicht wissen recht zu behandeln und keine Ahnung davon haben in welcher Weise man ein Buch aufschlagen sollte, doch du … du bist mit diesen beiden geflohen, diesem Professor und seinem bibbernden Assistenten, die doch einzig mein Schloss betraten, mich zu vernichten."

Er geht zum Kamin, legt die Hand auf den Sims, eine gewohnte Geste, streicht geradezu sanft über diesen, dreht sich jetzt erst wieder zu der rothaarigen Schönheit, die sein Arbeitszimmer mit ihrer Präsenz erfüllt „Ich war bereit dir vieles zu bieten, zu zeigen, dich zu lehren." seine Augen bohren sich in die ihren. „Doch nun, Sternenkind, gilt es wieder Vertrauen zu dir zu fassen. Ich gebe dir diese Gelegenheit, meinen Schutz und werde darauf harren, dass sich dir mein Innerstes wieder zuwenden kann." Er spricht diese Worte, doch aus dem Wissen ihrer Wirksamkeit heraus.

Weiß er noch, was es bedeutet … Vertrauen?

Er weiß einzig, dass er sich danach sehnt, ohne die Möglichkeit einer Erfüllung.

Sarah starrt ihn an, kann nicht fassen was geschieht. Schnell senkt sie den Blick, um die Tränen zu verbergen, die in ihre Augen treten. In einem tiefen Bedürfnis möchte sie zu ihm gehen, sich trösten in seinen Armen, die vorerst für sie verschränkt und verschlossen sind, durch ihre eigene Schuld, ihre Schwäche, ihre Flucht. Sie wird alles tun, damit er sie wieder zu sich lässt.

…...

„ _Es ist unrecht … von Gesetztes Wegen, dass ich einer verlobten Frau derartigen Schutz antrage." Breda grummelt, unzufrieden mit sich selbst, diesen Satz heraus._

„ _Euer Versprochener hat jegliches Recht euch zurück zu fordern. Es wäre nicht möglich für uns, eine rechtmäßige Bindung einzugehen, die vor Kirche und Staat Bestand hätte." er hört sich bedauernd an, doch bestimmt._

„ _Euer Plan, werte Elisabeth, war hehr und ehrt mich, doch war er ebenso unbedacht darin, was er für die Zukunft versprechen mag."_

 _Als hätte er sie geschlagen sitzt Elisabeth vor ihm, senkt den Blick, voller Scham. Sie wird nicht weinen … sie wird sich dem nicht unterwerfen. Er erträgt diesen Anblick kaum, erhebt sich, geht einige Schritte, berührt den vertrauten Kaminsims._

„ _Dann lasst mich anders bei euch bleiben … versteckt, nicht rechtmäßig. Einfach nur um bei euch zu sein. Es ist mir gleich welchen Titel ich trage oder ob mein Bruder mit mir zufrieden ist."_

 _versucht sie es leise, versöhnlich, doch inbrünstig. Ihre Finger graben sich in den Stoff ihres Kleides, kratzen dabei etwas über ihre Haut darunter._

„ _Ich werde mir eine rechtmäßige Frau nehmen müssen. Es ist gleich von welchem Stande. Anderweit ist es ist notwendig, die Familie zu erhalten. Durch euer Zuwiderhandeln wäre dies nun mit euch unmöglich geworden. Ertrügt ihr eine Andere, im Wissen sie wäre die Rechtmäßige und nicht ihr? Ertrügt ihr, dass es nur Heimlichkeit zwischen uns gäbe, einzig verstohlene Besuche, mehr oder weniger offen gelebt?"_

 _Er bemerkt recht deutlich, dass er ihr dies nicht antun möchte, noch während er darüber spricht, so dass es keine tatsächliche Option für ihn darstellt. Er möchte nicht, dass sie dies annimmt._

 _Eine längere Stille entsteht zwischen Breda und Elisabeth, zwischen den beiden Herzen, die doch beide mit aller Gewalt dem Drang widerstehen zueinander zu gelangen … jetzt sofort …_

„ _Es wäre mir gleich, wäre ich nur bei euch." verkündet sie ruhig in die Stille „Ich nähme alles auf mich, jeden Preis, auch dies."_

 _Verwundert wendet er sich zu ihr, nimmt den Blick aus den tanzenden Flammen im Kamin und begegnet ihren fest entschlossenen Augen, in denen ein noch helleres Feuer brennt … ihre Augen, so tief und dunkel, so stark, so klug, so ungewöhnlich und interessant, dass es ihn drängt zu erfahren welche weiteren Gedanken sich dahinter finden. Er möchte jeden dieser Gedanken, der als Wort von ihren Lippen perlt vernehmen, um dann den Geschmack dieser Kostbarkeiten durch einen Kuss von ihrem Munde nehmen. Was er noch darin sieht, wagt er nicht einmal zu denken, denn es geht über einfache Zuneigung weit hinaus._

„ _Ich werde … euch meinen Schutz antragen." sind die einzigen Worte, die er über sich bringt und wendet damit seine erste Entscheidung vollständig, wohl wissend, dass dies Großes von ihm verlangen wird. „Doch alles weitere müsst ihr mir überlassen. Handelt nicht weiter eigenmächtig, soll es gelingen." er klingt ernst und beschwörend. Nun darf es keine Fehler mehr geben._

„ _Ich werde nichts tun." stimmt sie zu „Es liegt mir … daran … an euch."_

 _Er hört den Stuhl auf dem Boden scharren, da er sich wieder nachdenklich zu den Flammen gewendet hat – er hatte sich von dem zärtliche Gefühl in ihren Augen abgewendet, da es ihn veranlasst unbedacht zu sein -, als sie sich erhebt._

 _Halb blickt er über seine Schulter, da schiebt sich schon – in einer sehr intimen Geste – ihre Hand in die seine. Seine freie Linke gleitet vom Kaminsims und er schaut sie in einer Mischung aus Verwunderung, Zuneigung und ernster Zurückhaltung an. Sein Kinn hebt sich etwas, als er sie von oben herab betrachtet. Er erwartet, dass sie die Hand wieder zurück zieht, da er sich nicht einen Deut rührt oder rühren kann, doch ihre Reaktion fällt anders aus._

 _Ein kleiner, langsamer Schritt auf ihn zu, dann legt sie einfach den Kopf gegen seine Brust._

 _Völlig irritiert starrt er auf die junge Frau, die sich ihm nun so ungewohnt nähert. Gewiss sie waren sich bereits einmal so nah ... vor einem Jahr, doch wie unwirklich kommt ihm dies vor._

 _Die Bilder steigen erneut in ihm auf. Er gibt ihnen nach. Sanft legt sich seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf, ihre schweren hellen Haare, und birgt sie so gegen sich._

 _Ein Klopfen reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und mehr noch Gefühlen. Sarahs Kopf liegt immer noch an seine Brust gebettet … fast starr hatten beiden dort gestanden, in der Furcht eine einzige Bewegung könnte die Nähe durchbrechen, die sie nun finden, doch nun zuckt sie von ihm zurück._

 _Sofort löst Breda sich und Elisabeth tritt mit roten Wangen einen Schritt von ihm fort._

 _Andreu tritt in den Raum, macht sich keine Gedanken darum, warum sein Herr und dessen Gast so nah beieinander stehen, betont einander nicht ansehend._

„ _Euer Exzellenz … Graf Dacian Danesti ist eben eingetroffen und wünscht sie zu sprechen."_

…...

Er hat vor sich hin geträumt … wieder einmal. In Gedanken noch betrachtet er den Hauch, den er an der Scheibe zurück gelassen hat und der nun langsam verschwindet. Gedankenverloren malt er in fast unschuldiger Sehnsucht ein S auf die beschlagene Fläche. Die Landschaft gleitet langsam an ihm und an dem Zugfenster vorbei. Ebenso langsam wird die Welt, welche er an sich vorbei ziehen sieht weißer, kühler, schroffer.

Neben ihm sitzt Professor Abronsius, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, mit ihm zu kommen, obwohl er, Alfred, ungefragt diese seltsamen Leute zu Diensten genommen hatte. Sofort ahnte der Professor, dass sein Assistent etwas plante und hatte geschickt heraus gefunden wohin es diesen trieb und wer und was sein Ziel darstellte.

Abronisus murmelt vergeistigt vor sich hin, während er sich Notizen macht, oder in irgendwelchen Unterlagen, welche in einer riesigen speckigen Ledermappe untergebracht sind, liest.

In diesen Zügen gibt es keine kleinen Abteile, keine Polster, keine Heizung.

Alle sitzen zusammen auf unbequemen Holzbänken in einem großen Waggon, der zeitweise mehr einem Markt geglichen hatte, denn einem Fortbewegungsmittel. Die Fahrgäste führten alles Mögliche mit sich … Gemüse, Obst, Töpferwaren, Hühner …. sogar eine Ziege. Das Geschwätz der Frauen, die trinkenden Männer, die sich die Zeit vertrieben und das Gesinge waren unerträglich gewesen.

Während der letzten Haltestellen war der große Wagen immer leerer geworden. Sogar die Ziege war mit ihrem Bauern an der letzten Station ausgestiegen.

Gutwil betrachtet die Bank gegenüber, auf der Regenbrecht sitzt, der auf eine grimmige Art aus demselben Fenster starrt wie Alfred zuvor und wohl kaum auf dieselbe nette, romantische Art tagträumt. Zumindest lässt sein Gesichtsausdruck kaum darauf schließen. Die etwas zu langen, zurück geglätteten Haare des grimmigen Mannes sind bereits von feinem Grau durchzogen und jede seiner Falten , die sich in die wettergegerbte Haut gegraben haben, sprechen von einem freudlosen und harten Leben.

Neben ihm hat es sich Ludwig Abrakat „bequem" gemacht. Der Mann begleitete sie seit Königsberg. Regenbrecht hatte ihn Alfred vorgestellt, als erfahrenen Kollegen. Der etwas jüngere Mann hatte wohl sehr erfolgreich ein Medizinstudium hinter sich gebracht, doch irgend etwas, vielleicht Regebnrecht selbst, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er als Arzt nicht länger als 2 Jahre praktizierte, bevor er sich anderweitigen wissenschaftlichen Forschungen gewidmet hatte. Die hellbraunen Augen Abrakats leuchten gelegentlich recht freundlich und sein leicht gewelltes dunkelblondes Haar ist gepflegt, jedoch sichtlich schwer zu bändigen. Das alles lässt ihn sehr sympathisch wirken, auf eine Art frech und lausbübisch, vor allem im Kontrast zu seinem Nebensitzer. Man sieht ihm jedoch an, dass er rein körperlich gesehen, nicht nur ein Schreibtischtäter sein konnte. Dafür verrieten seine Bewegungen zu viel Kraft. Er hat sich in ein Buch vertieft, das bereits seit Stunden und die Umwelt damit ausgeblendet.

Der Blick Alfreds schweift durch den Waggon zu den anderen Mitreisenden.

In Danzig war Professor Kristof Graner zu ihnen gestoßen, gemeinsam mit seiner Assistentin Fräulein Helene Brandeis. Sie hatten gemeinsam eine feiersame Nacht in der Stadt verbracht und waren am nächsten Morgen weiter gereist. Der Ungar und seine junge Mitarbeiterin waren und sind eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt was für schöne Augen ihm die junge Assitentin gemacht hatte. Stetig stand ihm sein Ziel und das Bild Sarahs vor Augen. Abronsius hatte ihn später darauf aufmerksam gemacht, mit einem belustigten Zwinkern.

Graner hat sich nun bewusst einige Bänke weiter weg gesetzt, da Alfreds Vorgesetzter ihn zuvor geradezu ins Verhör nahm, nachdem er fest gestellt hatte, dass sie dieselben Forschungsfelder bedienten. Da Kristof – Fräulein Brandeis hatte ihn an jenem feuchtfröhlichen Abend in Danzig einmal aus versehen mit dem Vornamen benannt, woraufhin sich eine deutliche Röte über ihre Wangen zog - in der Vergangenheit wohl unter einem Synonym veröffentlicht hatte, brennt Abronsius darauf zu wissen um wen es sich bei diesem Mann handelt und welche Theorien er wohl von ihm adaptiert hatte.

.

Nachdem sie Warschau passiert hatten war ihre Gruppe um drei weitere Personen angewachsen: Alexandru Coman, seinen Bruder Nicolae und einen Mann namens Carol Nagy. Alle drei verstehen sich prächtig mit Regenbrecht und wenn sie unter sich sind, sprechen sie oft von vergangenen Abenteuern und Erlebnissen, fachsimpeln über Dinge, die noch unverständlicher sind, als das was Professor Abronsius gelegentlich von sich gibt. Sie scheinen oft wie die Schatten Regenbrechts, immer in seiner Nähe, immer aufmerksam, immer zuvorkommend.

Alfreds Augen gehen über die drei, die gerade ein Kartenspiel vor sich ausgebreitet haben. Sie sind in Ordnung, auch wenn er für Nicolae aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht viel Sympathie aufbringen kann. Er ist größer als der Königsberger, trägt sein Kinn immer etwas hoch und ist stets sehr gepflegt. Sogar Alfred muss zugeben, dass der deutschstämmige Rumäne, wenn er morgens aus dem Bad tritt immer auf eigentümliche Weise gut riecht. Er fühlt sich ihm unterlegen, auch wenn sie bis jetzt nur wenige Worte miteinander gewechselt hatten.

Professor Graner versucht es sich eben auf einer der Holzbänke mit einer Decke und einer zu einem Kissen gedrückten Jacke bequem zu machen, was ihn von dem Kartenspiel der drei Schatten ablenkt. Alle sehen müde aus, mit Ausnahme von Abronsius, der immer zu viel Energie zu haben scheint und Regenbrecht, dem die schlaflosen Nächte eher etwas beängstigendes und fanatisches ins Gesicht setzen. Zum ersten Mal kommt ihm der Gedanke, was geschehen würde, wenn die Bestie, der Graf, Sarah bereits zu einer der Seinen gemacht hatte.

Dieser Mann … dieser Jäger würde nicht zögern sie … Alfred schüttelt den Kopf. Er will daran nicht denken. Wieder hat sich sein Atem auf der Scheibe abgezeichnet und lässt das zuvor gezeichnete S wieder erscheinen, als er sich von all diesen Menschen abwendet. Er wünscht sich fast allein zu sein – aber nur fast, denn allein würde er kaum den Mut aufbringen, diese Reise noch einmal zu unternehmen.

Es sind noch einige Stunden bis sie ihr Ziel erreichen würden. Diese Leute haben unglaublich viel Gepäck bei sich, schweifen die Gedanken des Assistenten ab. Unter anderem musste Alfred fest stellen, dass gerade Regenbrecht und die letzten drei Zugestiegenen, ein förmliches Arsenal an Waffen mit sich führen. Neben Schusswaffen finden sich auch altertümlich anmutende Armbrüste. Jeder von ihnen hat ein langes Jagdmesser bei sich, wer weiß was noch.

Die Männer machen ihn nervös, muss er nun zugeben, doch genau solche braucht er wohl, um seine Sarah, seine Geliebte, den Klauen des Monsters zu entreißen.

… das Monster …

Es ist als würde er mit jeder Meile, die sie zurück legen und IHM näher kommen, seinen Schatten deutlicher fühlen, als würde sich der Mantel des Grafen als spürbare Dunkelheit über Land und Gemüter legen.

Gleichzeitig ist die Aussicht Sarah ebenso näher zu kommen der Einzige Antrieb für den Mut, den er aufbringen kann, gerade und bewusst unter diesen Mantel zu schlüpfen.

…...

„ _Ihr werdet mir helfen." reißen Danestis harsche Worte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und seinen Blick von der grauen Landschaft vor seinem Fenster._

 _Graf Breda von Krolock wendet sich dem gedrungen kräftigen Mann zu, der einen guten Kopf kleiner ist als er und ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen entschlossen ansieht, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt._

 _Eine Falte erscheint über der Nase von Krolocks - er mag die Art wie der andere mit ihm spricht überhaupt nicht. Allein seiner Geduld ist zu verdanken, dass er ihn dafür noch nicht zurecht gewiesen hat und der besonderen Situation geschuldet, in der er seinen geheimen Gast nicht verraten möchte._

„ _Was erwartet ihr? Ich nehme an ihr habt bereits ausgiebig gesucht." Breda klingt fast gelangweilt, hat keine Lust auf diesen stumpfen Mann vor ihm einzugehen, gleich welcher Grundlage._

„ _Ich traue euch zu dabei sehr gründlich gewesen zu sein." er wendet sich wieder von der breiten Gestalt Danestis ab. Die graue Landschaft ist weit erträglicher, geradezu freundlich._

 _Diese Landschaft hatte den kleinen wütenden Adligen fast einen halben Tag lang aufgehalten, als er den Weg zu von Krolocks Schloss suchte, den er bereits verloren hatte als er den dichten Wald zu den Füßen des Königssteins betrat. Seine Unfähigkeit hätte ihn nicht einmal einen Felsen im Gebirge finden lassen können._

„ _Gewiss habe ich dies unternommen, doch es ist eure Grafschaft und euch damit vertrauter als mir. Wenn sie hier entführt wurde, oder zu Schaden gekommen ist, ist es nicht zuletzt auf eurem Grund geschehen."_

„ _SIE, ist mir auch vertrauter als euch." denkt sich der beeindruckend anmutende Mann, mit der dunklen prächtigen Kleidung, vor dem Fenster, ironisch, bevor er sich seinem Gegenüber wieder zuwendet, mit stoisch harter Mine. Er schaut den Besucher arrogant von oben herab an, was diesen einen Lidschlag lang unsicher werden lässt._

„ _Was nur geschehen konnte, da ihr nicht aufmerksam wart." seufzt von Krolock fast auf väterliche überlegene Art „Oder diese … Entführer sind recht geschickt, da sie … einen Mann wie euch überlisten konnten." seine Stimme trieft vor Ironie, was seinem Gegenüber nicht auffällt. Zu sehr ist Danesti darin gefangen besondere Stärke zu zeigen, besonders hartnäckig sein Ziel zu verfolgen._

„ _Alternativ hat euch eure Dame überlistet … einfach so." Fügt Breda in Gedanken hinzu, was ihm wieder ein wenig Amüsement abringt, das sich jedoch nicht auf seinem Gesicht manifestiert, welches seine Neutralität nicht einbüßt._

„ _So muss es gewesen sein." stimmt der Kleinere zu, fühlt sich verstanden und bestätigt. „Umso wichtiger ist es, dass wir unsere Kräfte zusammen bringen, meine Dame gerecht zu meinen Händen zurück zu führen. Vielleicht ist es die Zofe, die als Verräterin tätig ist."_

 _Innerlich schnaubt Breda von Krolock. Was für ein einfältiger Narr dieser Danesti doch ist..._

„ _Gewiss." antwortet er ruhig „... auch das mag eine Möglichkeit sein." gesteht er zu, damit das Ego des kleinen Mannes weiter gestreichelt wird._

„ _Doch wenn wir ihrer nicht habhaft werden? Weder der süßen Verlobten, noch der vielleicht verräterischen Dienerin?" fügt er an und lotet die Entschlossenheit Graf Danestis aus._

„ _Wir finden sie." behauptet dieser stur. „Ohne Weiteres … wir finden sie!"_

 _Fast erwartet von Krolock den kleinen Grafen aufstampfen zu sehen wie ein trotziges Kind, doch dies bleibt aus. Schade fast, es hätte so gut gepasst._


	6. Kapitel 6 - Suchen und Finden

„ _Ich suche nicht – ich finde._

…

 _Alle Wege sind offen und was gefunden wird, ist unbekannt. Es ist ein Wagnis, ein heiliges Abenteuer!_

 _Die Ungewissheit solcher Wagnisse können eigentlich nur jene auf sich nehmen, die sich im Ungeborgenen geborgen wissen, die in die Ungewissheit, in die Führerlosigkeit geführt werden, die sich im Dunkeln einem unsichtbaren Stern überlassen, die sich vom Ziele ziehen lassen und nicht – menschlich beschränkt und eingeengt – das Ziel bestimmen."_

 _Pablo Picasso_

… _..._

Kapitel 5 – Suchen und Finden

 _Mit einem leichten Seufzen legt Breda von Krolock seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lässt die unverhofft hervortretende Sonne auf seine gerade aristokratische Nase scheinen, die den schlammig – grauen Februartag erwärmt._

 _So vollbringt er es einen Augenblick, diese langweilige Farce von einer Suche, zu ertragen._

 _Zum Schein hinauszureiten und sich der Suche nach der Frau, die er bereits bei sich beherbergt anzuschließen, ist mehr als lästig und unbefriedigend._

 _Lucius neben ihm schmunzelt und lenkt seinen zierlicheren Braunen neben den großen schwarzen Rappen des Grafen._

 _Der jüngste Sohn eines Barons von Tista war bereits als Kind zu den von Krolocks als Mündel geschickt worden und hatte sich durch die Familie einen recht guten Namen erarbeitet. Die Familie von Tista war mit den Tetec verwandt, welcher Elisabeth angehörte._

 _Lucius freundliche dunkelbraunen Augen blitzen vergnügt dem etwas mürrischen Freund entgegen, als dieser sich ihm zuwendet, etwas gegen die hellen Strahlen der Sonne blinzelnd._

„ _Es ist wirklich zutiefst freundlich von dir, Breda, dass du deinem neuen Kumpan so zur Seite stehst und ihn bei dieser Suche nach allen Kräften unterstützt... aber müssen wirklich drei Tage dafür ins Land gehen?" Lucius seufzt übertrieben tief und schaut sehnsüchtig zurück in Richtung des Schlosses._

 _Breda brummt unwillig „Ich tue mein Bestes, nimmst du dessen nicht wahr? Mein Bemühen ist geradezu … selbstlos." Etwas verdreht er die Augen, seine Kiefer spannen sich etwas und schaut in die Richtung, in die Danesti vor einiger Zeit verschwunden ist. Es hätte ein so schöner Tag für einen Ausritt sein können, nun muss er immer wieder die bemühte, sich überschlagende Stimme des „kleinen Grafen", wie er ihn in seinen Gedanken nennt, ertragen._

 _Er ist zu gerne auf Lucius´ Vorschlag eingegangen sich zu trennen, um ein größeres Gebiet abzudecken und damit die letzten beiden Dörfer, bevor die Suche endlich abgebrochen werden kann._

„ _Zudem gehe ich jede Wette ein, dass dein lahmer Brauner, nicht einmal das Hinterteil meines Rappen berührt, bevor wir dort beim Waldrand anlangen." arrogant, mit gehobenem Kinn und mit ernst sachlicher Stimme bemerkt Breda dies, doch tatsächlich stiehlt sich danach die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seine schön geschwungenen Lippen und ein schelmisches fast jungenhaftes Blitzen bemächtigt sich seiner stahlblauen Augen._

 _Ohne zu warten gibt er seinem Pferd die Sporen und macht sich Richtung Wald davon, während Lucius ihm, mit einem geradezu fröhlichen Auflachen, auf dem Fuße folgt._

 _Weiter abseits verfolgen zusammengekniffene Augen diese Szene._

 _Danesti, im Schutze des beginnenden Waldes, der kahl, kalt und knorrig hinter ihm aufragt, knurrt ungehalten und beobachtet die beiden Männer und ihr kindisch ausgelassenes Tun. Er hat nicht genau verstanden was die beiden gerade noch besprachen, aber es klang auffällig ungefällig in seinen Ohren._

 _Heiße Wut steigt in ihm auf, als er nun auch von Krolocks triumphierendes Lachen hört._

 _Er wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser es mit der Suche nicht so ganz genau nimmt … dass er ihn, einen Grafen Danesti, nicht ernst nimmt. Seine Gedanken dröhnen gleich einer donnernden Stimme durch seinen Kopf und er spürt das Blut in seinen Schläfen rauschen, ob dieser Ungehörlichkeit._

 _All dies lässt ihn auffahren._

 _Dieser eitle von Krolock verbirgt etwas vor ihm, hält ihn zum Narren und spuckt es ihm mit seinem_

 _Lachen offen ins Gesicht._

 _Dacians Nase legt sich über der Wurzel etwas in Falten. Er speit abwertend auf den Boden._

 _Was glaubt er wer er ist? Was glaubt er mit wem er es zu tun hat?_

 _Die beiden Männer auf der Ebene vor ihm, haben ihr kindisches Rennen beendet, formieren sich wieder und setzen tatsächlich den geplanten Weg fort._

 _Er beobachtet wie der hochgewachsene dunkle Mann - schöngesichtiger Teufel, der er ist - die Schultern strafft und wieder adäquat seinen Weg nimmt, zusammen mit seinem Schelmenfreund._

 _Gut, sehr gut … er hat schon geglaubt einschreiten zu müssen und zum gebührenden Ernst zu rufen. Doch seine Worte waren wohl klar genug und erlauben es auch einem von Krolock nicht gegen ihn zu handeln. Immerhin ist es immer noch seine Verlobte, die hier gesucht wird und die vielleicht in Gefahr schwebt. Eine Schmach für ihn, Dacian Danesti, dass es gelingen konnte, sie seinen Händen zu entreißen._

 _Er würde sich mehr Gehör verschaffen müssen. Sein Blick findet die beiden Männer hinter ihm, die ihn begleiten - Gute schlagkräftige Männer, die er selbst ausgewählt hat._

 _Dieses Verhalten, auch wenn es nur eine kleine Unterbrechung ist, war nicht zu dulden._

 _Dieser eitle Graf ist ihm etwas schuldig, oder weiß er mehr, so dass er derart unbeschwert sein kann, trotz dieser wichtigen Suche? Vielleicht ist ihm Elisabeth schlichtweg gleich, nicht wichtig genug. Der Fürst, ihr Vater, wird damit nicht glücklich sein._

 _Gleich … er würde ein ausgiebiges Wort mit Fürst Tetec sprechen und mit ihm etwas über diesen Gecken beraten, der nur mäßig hilfreich ist._

 _Diesen Lucius von Tide hatte er bereits beim Fürsten begrüßt, gerade vor einem Monat. Was spielt dieser für ein Spiel? Sie sind verwandt, doch weitläufig._

 _Damals hatte er mitbekommen, dass sie über Elisabeth sprachen, wenn auch nur beiläufig._

 _Danestis blick schweift über die Ebene und dann über den Wald, der noch nicht begonnen hat, sich dem Frühling zuzuwenden._

 _Hier hatten sie bereits alle Dörfer und Siedlungen der Grafschaft durchsucht, nach Fremden gefragt, Gehöfte, Gasthäuser und Jagthütten bedacht. Nirgends ist seine Verlobte zu finden. Nun ist einzig dieser Hain übrig und die angrenzenden kleinen Ansammlungen. Anscheinend ist sie nicht hier, schon weiter … , vielleicht über die Grenze._

…...

Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie die Grenzen der Grafschaft des Monsters, des Grafen, überschritten.

Sie bewegten sich langsam, von kleinen Dörfern, zu Siedlungen, zu Gehöften.

Eine Nacht hatten sie in einer Scheune verbracht, die andere in einem kleinen Wirtshaus.

Alles hier scheint Alfred wie von einem Leichentuch überzogen, irgendwie stiller, dunkler und unwirklicher als in allen anderen Teilen der Welt und doch präsenter, deutlicher und auf eine ehrfürchtige Art anziehend.

Das selbe Gefühl – und dies hatte er seit den schicksalsträchtigen Tagen vor einem Jahr vermieden – überkam ihn im Kleinen, wenn er den ehrwürdigen Friedhof Königsbergs betrat, an Mausoleen, Statuen in Form von trauernden Engeln, sinnenden Frauen und Totenkopffratzen vorbei ging, bis zu jenem Grab, das seiner Schwester gehörte. Es lag schmucklos am Rand, zu Fuße der Mauer. Schön und bitter sind diese Denkmäler, verheißen einem jeden, was unweigerlich bevorsteht, mahnen an das Leben und erinnern an den Tod.

Der Tod … er hat begonnen ihn zu fürchten.

Leise hat sich dieses Gefühl in ihn geschlichen. Nicht das Ableben selbst … sondern das Vergessen belastet ihn. Es würde nicht lange dauern und niemand würde sich seiner erinnern.

Kann er sich noch entsinnen, wie das Lachen seiner Schwester klang? Er weiß, es müsste in seinen Gedanken sein, so klar wie das Bild von ihr. Doch all das … Töne, Lachen, Antlitz, Mine … waren verkommen zu einem kläglichen Rest einer Erinnerung. Gleichzeitig kommt damit die Gleichgültigkeit. Der Schmerz, den er einst empfand darüber, sie einzig dort auf dem Hof der Toten zu besuchen, war vergangen. Einzig die Mahnung blieb.

Die Mahnung, die so deutlich auf einem der prächtigen Sarkophage dort steht, geht ihm nicht aus dem Sinn.

 _"Hier lieg' ich nun muss verwesen  
Was Ihr seid, bin ich gewesen;  
Was ich jetzt bin, das werdet Ihr,  
Geht still vorüber und betet mir."_

Zitiert er den kleinen Spruch in Gedanken, welcher ihm den Magen krampft.

Ist es das was bleibt? Das Flehen um ein wenig Gedenken, gesprochen von toten Steinen, die nichts weiter mehr geben können als Kälte?

Ist es das … was auch den Lebendtoten bleibt? Ein Flehen, eine Hoffnung und eine Erinnerung an das eigene Lachen oder ein Leben, das irgendwann gleichgültig wird und allein die Mahnung behält, nicht von dem wenigen Rest Existenz zu lassen, das sie Nacht für Nacht aus ihren Särgen treibt?

Sarah … wäre sie eine von ihnen, so würde er es lieber mit ihr beweinen, mit ihr hoffen, auch wenn diese Hoffnung ewig währte und nie erfüllt würde.

Doch besser diese Existenz, als keine oder eine bei Würmern und Verfall, die einen Körper in die Endgültigkeit schicken... in das Vergessen.

Besser, gleich wie, bei ihr zu sein. Seine Sarah, seine Liebste.

Er schnaubt laut, in dem Versuch diese unsäglichen Gedanken los zu werden, schüttelt den Kopf und zieht sich die Decke über diesen, die leicht nach Mottenkugeln riecht.

Regenbrecht hatte es sich mit seinen Schatten von Jägern zur Aufgabe gemacht jeden Hinweis von den Bewohnern einer jeden Siedlung zu nehmen, die sie passierten.

Doch kaum einer dieser Leute hatte rechte Lust gehabt über ihren Lehnsherrn zu plaudern. Sie bekreuzigten sich, ließen sie stehen, starrten erschrocken und schweigend oder begannen zu zetern.

Hin und her ging so der Weg, im schmutzig schlammigen Regen, dabei zog es ihn einzig hierher.

Er weiß doch bereits alles, wozu weitere Informationen nehmen, die unnütz sind?

Nun sind sie zurück an dem Ort, an dem alles begann … zurück in dem Gasthaus in dem er Sarah kennen gelernt und wieder verloren hatte, nur um sie, nachdem er sie gerettet hatte, erneut an jenen Teufel zu verlieren.

Er wälzt sich in dem einfachen Bett, dass er bei diesem Besuch für sich allein haben darf.

Madame Chagall, ein Schatten der Frau, die sie damals kennen gelernt hatten, hatte jedem von ihnen großzügig ein Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt.

Als sie her gekommen waren, vor einigen Stunden, schien das Dorf irgendwie still und leer, als wäre die Hälfte der Bewohner einfach so verschwunden, nicht da. Keiner derer, die sie trafen, wollte Auskunft darüber geben wohin sie gegangen sind. Dieselbe Reaktion wie überall … Bekreuzigen … Schweigen … Beten.

Obwohl es im Schankraum immer noch laut zugeht, so wie bei seinem ersten Besuch, schallt von Gesprächen und Gesang der übelriechenden, einfachen Bauern, gab es wohl seit langem keine Reisenden mehr.

Obwohl Menschen fehlen, weshalb auch immer, machen diese einfachen Tölpel weiter wie zuvor, als gäbe es kein Morgen oder aber genug davon.

Er beschließt, dass es sinnlos ist weiter Schlaf zu suchen. Grummelnd schlägt er die Decke zurück und schwingt die Füße aus dem Bett in seine Schuhe, deren Hacken er herunter tritt, es nicht für nötig haltend sie richtig anzuziehen.

Er entzündet die Kerze auf dem Nachttisch und verlässt das Zimmer, hinüber zu dem Raum, welcher einst Sarah gehörte, ihr immer noch gehört, wenn sie nur zurück kommen will.

Es ist nicht verschlossen, doch die Angeln geben ein leises scharrendes Geräusch von sich.

Seit den schicksalsträchtigen Tagen vor einem Jahr, hat sich der Raum nicht verändert. Rebecca Chagall hatte sich gehütet den Raum anzutasten, vielleicht auch nicht getraut es zu tun. Es würde doch bedeuten, ihre Tochter käme niemals wieder.

Er geht hinein und schließt die Tür leise hinter sich. Alle Sachen Sarahs sind noch hier … ihre Kleider, die Schuhe, alles was sie dort gelassen hatte, nachdem sie übereilt diesen Ort gemeinsam verlassen hatten, damit der Graf oder sein buckliger Diener ihrer nicht doch noch habhaft werden konnten.

Er streicht über die weiße, das Bett bedeckende Tagesdecke, das Handtuch, welches dort gefaltet liegt, als würde seine Liebste gleich aus dem Bad steigen, es zu nutzen.

Leichentuch! Schallt es in ihm! All dies, nichts anderes als Leichentücher!

Er muss sich eilen!

…...

 _Drei Tage hat er nun sinnlos mit dieser Suche verbracht. Hätte er Lucius nicht bei sich gehabt, wäre er dem kleinen Grafen mit Sicherheit irgendwann an den Hals gegangen._

 _Breda tritt aus dem Stall, in dem er eben Orpheus an Andreu übergeben hat und schaut seinen Freund an, der bereits auf ihn wartet. „Er blieb im Mindesten im Gasthaus zurück. Unerhört, dass du ihm nicht die gerühmte Gastfreundschaft deiner Familie angetragen hast." Lucius Augen blitzen vergnügt._

 _Breda schaut ihn strafend an. „Mir verlangt weder nach deinen Scherzen, noch nach einem Austausch über den kleinen Grafen, nur nach einem Bad, einem Mahl und meinem Bett."_

 _In einem unbewussten Impuls geht sein Blick zu dem Fenster, von welchem man vom Wehrgang aus den Hof gut einsehen kann._

 _An jedem dieser drei Tage hatte sie dort verstohlen hinaus gesehen, sich versichert, dass er wohlauf ist und wohl … ob er doch ihren Verlobten hierher gebracht hat._

 _Auch jetzt sieht er ein paar schöne Augen, die sich dezent auf ihn richten. Ebenso dezent lässt er sich nicht anmerken, dass er ihres Blickes gewahr wurde._

„ _Er ist gar nicht so klein." reißt ihn Lucius aus seinen Gedanken. „Nur im Vergleich zu dir wirkt er wie ein Zwerg. Aber so geht es bekanntlich vielen."_

„ _So ist es sein Wesen welches klein scheint." entgegnet Breda etwas harscher und nimmt ohne auf den Freund zu achten den Weg in sein Schloss._

 _Aus dem Augenwinkel schielt er nochmal zu dem Fenster, welches er jetzt leer vorfindet._

 _Eine leise freudige Aufregung schafft sich in ihm Platz, mit jesem Schritt den er tut. Auch an diesem Abend würde sie neben ihm an der Tafel sitzen und er könnte sich mit ihr in angenehmen Gesprächen ergehen und ganz nebenbei ihre Präsenz genießen._

 _Breda beschließt kurzfristig die Bibliothek zu beehren, um sich ein Buch zu nehmen welches ihn später auf andere Gedanken bringen soll. Als er die Tür öffnet, stockt er kurz._

 _Statt den Raum einsam vor zu finden, bemerkt er eine Person in einem der bequemen Sessel – Elisabeth._

 _In diesem Moment verlangt seine noch nahe Jugend ihren Tribut, als er versucht ist, die Tür sofort wieder zu schließen, da in ihm eine aufgeregte Hilflosigkeit aufsteigt, die ihm erste sinnvolle Worte verwehrt._

 _Er scheltet sich. Wann ist es jemals vorgekommen, dass er solche Unsicherheit verspürte?_

 _Höflich steht sie auf „Ihr seid zurück." stellt sie fest und versucht doch zu ahnen ob sich etwas ergeben hat und ob es nun der letzte Tag wäre, der ihrer Suche gilt. Ihr kleiner Satz wirkt, als hätte sie daran geübt diesen zu sagen, sollte er herein kommen._

 _Er jedoch kann den Blick nicht gänzlich von ihren Lippen wenden, trotz der einfachen Worte._

 _Schleppend zieht er ihn von diesen, doch nur um an ihren Augen haften zu bleiben, die ihn strahlend ansehen und sich dann sofort voller Zurückhaltung senken, als sich ihre Wangen röten._

„ _Morgen wird er fort gehen." antwortet er ungewohnt ungelenk, ohne weiteren oder höflichen Gruß. „Doch zu einem Ende gebracht ist es noch nicht."_

 _Herrgott, ruft er sich zur Kontrolle. Dies ist nicht die erste Frau, die er begehrt oder mit der er zusammen ist. Wie kann es geschehen, dass sie ihm derart die Worte raubt, geschweige denn im Gegenzug sein Herz bewegt, es dazu bringt stetig zu wispern, so dass es sich anfühlt, als würde es ihm Zuge all dieser Stimmen geradezu in seiner Brust singen wollen._

„ _Es ist bereits mehr als ich hoffen durfte." sie lächelt, geradezu schüchtern, schlägt die Augen wieder auf. Genug der Worte …_

 _Mit einem gefälligen Nicken geht er zum Regal, ziellos, etwas fahrig._

 _Welches Werk hatte er sich erdacht zur Entspannung mit sich zu nehmen?_

 _Es war …_

… _seine Konzentration ist vollends dahin, als sie neben ihn tritt und das Buch, dem sie sich eben gewidmet hat zurück stellen möchte._

 _Was hat sie gelesen? Es interessiert ihn und er versucht den Titel zu ahnen, vergisst ihn aber sofort, als er den Geruch ihres Haares wahr nimmt und ihr kleiner schmaler Finger in einer zarten Geste seine Hand berührt, die zuvor suchend über die Buchreihen ging._

 _Bevor sie ihre Rechte gänzlich zurück ziehen kann, fängt er diese sanft ein, in einem plötzlichen Verlangen, führt sie zu seinen Lippen und küsst ihre sie, dann ihre Fingerspitzen … eine nach der anderen._

 _Sie wehrt sich nicht, kein bisschen. „Meine Worte euch gegenüber behalten ihre Gültigkeit." flüstert sie zitternd und ehrfürchtig. Ihre Wangen haben sich erneut gerötet und ihre Augen haben einen Glanz angenommen, der von tiefer Verzückung spricht._

 _Lieber Gott, er ist ihr verfallen, mit allem was ihm heilig ist. Er nähert sich ihr weiter, wie er es vor einem Jahr bereits schon einmal tat._

 _Seine freie Hand stemmt sich gegen das massive, dunkle, verschnitzte Bücherregal so dass sie zwischen ihm und dem Möbelstück gefangen steht. Bredas Hand lässt ihre frei, nur um sich an ihrer flammenden Wange entlang, in ihr Haar zu schieben._

 _Sein Blick lässt ihr Herz aussetzen, so ein aufrichtig aufregendes und intimes Versprechen ist darin, doch nicht lange, denn als er sie etwas heranzieht und sich seine Lippen auf ihre senken, will es so heftig schlagen, dass es aus ihrer Brust springen will._

 _Sehr sanft ist dieser Kuss und doch so innig, dass sie glaubt sie könne niemals genug davon bekommen. Sein Geschmack und die Art, wie er sie darin erobert, lassen sie süchtig werden und ihren Körper nach mehr verlangen._

 _Als er sich etwas löst, sie seinen Atem noch auf ihren Lippen spürt ist es ihr gleichgültig geworden … dies ist es was sie will! Sie wusste es vorher und sie weiß es jetzt!_

 _Sie streckt sich, legt dem großen, sehr ansehnlichen Mann die Hände in den Nacken, schiebt sie unter sein langes dunkles Haar und fordert zu seiner Überraschung einen neuerlichen Kuss._

 _Die Natürlichkeit ihres Verlangens in ihr schafft sich einen Weg. Sie mag unberührt sein, doch unschuldig ist sie nicht. Dies verraten ihm nicht zuletzt die aufgerichteten Spitzen ihrer Brüste, die er spürt, als sie sich gegen ihn drückt._

 _Ein Kuss folgt dem nächsten und jeder ist leidenschaftlicher als der vorhergehende._

 _Dass ihre Zunge etwas derartiges vollbringen könnte, war ihr niemals bewusst und doch fühlt es sich so richtig an._

 _Er drängt sie gegen das Regal, welches sie hart in ihrem Rücken spürt, fast etwas schmerzhaft. Doch nichts lässt sie daran denken diesen Moment zu beenden. Er stützt sich nicht länger am Holz ab, denn deutlich und mit festem Griff, streicht er an ihrer Seite hinab, erfühlt ihren Körper durch ihre feine Kleidung. Sie seufzt lustvoll gegen seinen Atem. Welch wundervolle Berührung und doch nur der Beginn von mehr, von ersehnten Freuden, verborgen in den Tiefen ihrer Träume, ihres Herzens und ihren Lenden, die ihr sorgsam verschwiegen wurden, da sie noch nicht in den Stand der Ehe getreten war._

 _Ein lautes Räuspern reißt sie aus dem Taumel heraus. Verschreckt schaut sie an dem begehrten Mann, der sie eben noch so hemmungslos küsste, vorbei und sieht dessen Freund, Lucius von Tide, der mahnend, aber etwas belustigt im Türrahmen steht._

 _Ein Blick über die Schulter zu ihm und Breda löst sich von der Frau, die ihn den Verstand verlieren lässt. Ein sehnsuchtsvolles Seufzen entringt sich ihr, trotz der unerwünschten Gesellschaft, als der Druck des harten, wohlgeformten Körpers auf sie nachlässt._

„ _Etwas öffentlich, findest du nicht, Breda?." bemerkt Lucius trocken „Deine Mutter ist auf dem Weg hierher." damit verlässt er den Raum nach einem höflichen Nicken zu der anwesenden Dame, wieder._

 _Bredas Hand sinkt bedauernd von ihrem Nacken, auf dem sie noch ruht, lässt es sich nicht nehmen, dabei noch einmal ihr langes Haar mit den Fingern zu durchkämmen, bevor er einen Schritt von ihr zurück tritt und sich nun dochzu entsinnen glaubt, welches Buch ihn hierher getrieben hatte._

…...

Gedankenverloren streichen die feingliedrigen Hände Bredas durch die gewellte lange Mähne des großen schwarzen Rappen der, noch etwas erhitzt vom Ausritt, von Koukol abgesattelt wird.

Das Pferd ist ein Nachkomme von Orpheus. Aus einer Sentimentalität heraus hatte er damals beschlossen, diese Rasse, diese Familie, weiter zu züchten, wenn auch im sehr kleinen, gerade für den eigenen Bedarf.

Die Pferde hatten im Lauf der Jahrhunderte die Angst vor ihrem seltsamen Herrn verloren, nachdem der Graf zu dem geworden war, was ihn noch heute am Unleben hält. Nun sind sie ebenso zuverlässig und treu wie damals Orpheus, der ihn als Mensch in manche Schlacht und über weite Strecken getragen hatte.

Zuerst wollte er dem Reittier vor 400 Jahren ein Ende bereiten, da es nicht mehr bereit war ihn zu tragen und ein jedes Mal durchging und sich gebärdete, sobald er sich ihm näherte. Es hatte seinen Nutzen für ihn verloren.

Dann hatte sich in ihm Erinnerungen geregt, vielleicht auch etwas wie Loyalität.

Vieles Gute in seinem Leben, war von diesem Tier - wenn auch am Rande - begleitet worden. So sollte es denn auch begleiten was von Krolock geworden war - In Treue für den Mann, der er gewesen war - in Furcht für den Vampir, der er geworden war.

Es war so passend, so delikat, die Angst und Panik des Tieres, als Bild für die veränderten Umstände in denen er sich befand.

Ebenso wie er selbst – Breda - in all den Jahrhunderten stoischer geworden war, waren auch die Nachkommen Orpheus´ ruhiger und gleichgültiger geworden. Es hatte einige Generationen angedauert, doch nun gaben sie prächtige Reittiere für einen Vampir.

So hatte er wieder begonnen es zu genießen weite Ausritte durch die Nacht zu unternehmen, gelegentlich mit kleinen Umwegen sich an den Sterblichen gütlich zu tun.

Nicht, dass er ein Pferd nötig hat. Er kann sich auch auf natürlichem Wege schnell und geschickt vorwärts bewegen.

Es war mehr eine Flucht aus dem Schloss und diesen Mauern, die ihm einst Heim, dann Gefängnis und schließlich willkommener Rückzugsort waren.

Eine Erinnerung, an den Mann der er einst war, Jener der es liebte mit Orpheus über die Felder zu jagen, dem Tier und seiner Ruhe vertraute, gleich welcher Ort sie umgab.

In den letzten Tagen jedoch sind die Mauern seines Schlosses von etwas erfüllt, das er kaum annehmen kann, schwer erträgt und noch schwerer los lassen kann ...

… Leben …

Sarah geht durch sein Heim, hinterlässt Gesang, Gespräche, die vor Esprit sprühen und tiefgreifenden Gedanken, die sie vielleicht schon vorher in sich trug, doch erst definierte, als sie die Möglichkeit bekam in Königsberg so manches Werk zu studieren.

Seit vielleicht Jahrzehnten hatte er, vor zwei Nächten, zum ersten Mal seinen Sohn lachen gehört. Kurz und erstaunlich war dieser Laut gewesen, doch glockenhell und klar. Sarah und Herbert hatten miteinander geplaudert und dieses Geräusch war ihm nicht nur unwirklich vertraut erschienen, sondern hatte ihn an einer Stelle berührt, die immer noch Liebe für für seinen Sohn empfindet. Es hatte ihn so sehr angerührt, dass er dem fliehen musste.

Er bemerkte am gestrigen Abend, dass er sich nicht von ihren Lippen lösen konnte, als sie sich mit ihm über die klassischen Philosophen unterhielt, in einem Gespräch, das vor einem Jahr kaum möglich gewesen wäre … welches er wohlgemerkt auch nicht angestrebt hätte.

Wäre sie damals zu seinem Geschöpf geworden, hätte er - nach dem befriedigenden Akt ihr das Blut genommen und ihr seine Lust geschenkt zu haben - gewährt in seinen Armen in ein neues Unleben zu erwachen und ihr dann einen Platz bei den anderen auf dem Friedhof zugewiesen.

Unterhalten hätte er sich kaum mit ihr, nicht bemerkt, was in dem einfachen Wirtsmädchen schlummert, sie weiterhin recht einfältig und naiv empfunden, wohlgemerkt sehr ansehnlich, doch im Geiste uninteressant. Das muss er wohl revidieren.

Eine weichere ebenso feine Hand schiebt sich durch die Mähne Tepes´ - So hatte er den Hengst genannt, zu Ehren des ehemaligen Walachen- und Vampirfürsten, den er ehrlich gesagt nie besonders gut leiden konnte und der vor einigen Jahren ein unrühmliches Ende durch die Hände einiger Jäger gefunden hatte.

Breda wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn die feinen Finger seines Sohnes berühren „Du bist zurück, Vater." Dringt die feine klare Stimme Herberts an sein Ohr.

Bedeutsam schaut der Jüngere zum Tor des Stalles. Dahinter erhebt sich das innere Portal des Schlosses. „Du fliehst all diesem. Mach dem endlich ein Ende." schlägt er vor und seine großen dunklen Augen legen sich mit tiefem besorgtem Blick in die hellen seines Vaters.

Die Augen seiner Mutter … geliebte Augen, welche Breda von Krolock an das erinnern, was er unwiederbringlich verloren hat. Es verletzt ihn, den ewig zurückhaltenden, ernsten und bedachten Grafen, der kaum eine Regung zu zeigen vermag.

Er empfindet diesen Verlust als Schmerz, der sich als Stich manifestiert und sich in ihm ausbreitet, als könnte er den dunklen Klumpen, welcher einst sein Herz war, erreichen.

Still nimmt er diese ungewohnte Regung in seinem Innern wahr, akzeptiert sie, begrüßt sie sogar. Jedes Berühren seiner Gefühle ist ihm willkommen und gleichzeitig verachtet er es als Schwäche.

Gleichwohl wie die dunklen Augen Herberts seine Schwäche sind oder dieses einfache Mädchen – sein Sternenkind - welches er in seinen Mauern unangetastet leben lässt.

"Seit wann liegt es dir das alles so zu zögern?" setzt Herbert nach.

„Es gilt noch einiges zu erklären, Herbert." antwortet sein Vater sachlich „Weshalb ist sie noch ein Mensch, obwohl mein Gift durch ihre Adern fließt. Ich bin nicht bereit diese Erkenntnis durch unbedachtes Handeln zu gefährden."

Lüge! … bezichtigt ihn der schwarze Herzklumpen, welcher sich nach dem ihn nicht erreichenden Schmerz sehnt, straft seinen Besitzer … reine Selbsttäuschung!

Breda geht nicht darauf ein, bleibt kühl. Seine Augen bleiben kalt wie Stahl.

Der Jüngere schwankt zwischen dem Gezerre an seinen Nerven und Sorge um den Vater „Sie kann es dir nicht sagen, das haben wir bereits heraus gefunden." seufzt er resigniert.

„ … und doch wäre es vermessen den einzigen Beweis zu vernichten, wäre es möglich oder gäbe es Heilung." entgegnet der Ältere „nicht bevor wir alles ausgeschöpft haben."

„Sie hat dir den Kopf verdreht." befindet Herbert hart und doch zupft nun ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln. Ein geschickter Finger dreht eine seiner eigenen Strähnen über seinen Knöchel, unbewusst, in einer anmutigen Geste.

Noch einmal seufzt er betont theatralisch lässt die Arme und Schultern dann sinken.

„Lass dir Zeit, Vater. Nimm sie dir, wann du es für nötig hältst. Ich sehe ich kann dich kaum zu anderem bewegen."

„Das kannst du nicht." stimmt der dunkle schöne Graf fest, dessen ebenso perfektes Abbild sein Sohn ist und ein überaus charmanter Gesichtsausdruck bemächtigt sich für einen Moment seiner Mine. „Es ist ein Spiel, welches mich über die Maßen erfreut."


	7. Kapitel 7 - der kleine große Tod

„ _Ich kann nicht glauben, daß der kleine Tod,  
dem wir doch täglich übern Scheitel schauen,  
uns eine Sorge bleibt und eine Not._

 _Ich kann nicht glauben, daß er ernsthaft droht;  
ich lebe noch, ich habe Zeit zu bauen:  
mein Blut ist länger als die Rosen rot._

 _Mein Sinn ist tiefer als das witzige Spiel  
mit unsrer Furcht, darin er sich gefällt.  
Ich bin die Welt,  
aus der er irrend fiel. „_

Rainer Maria Rilke 1875 - 1926

…...

Kapitel 6 – der kleine große Tod

 _Er blickt von dem schroffen Pass hinab auf die letzten Ausläufer des Waldes. Die vereinzelten Bäume, knorrig und verwachsen, schmiegen sich festgekrallt an den Fels, welcher hinauf zum Weg ansteigt. Weiter abseits kann man, aus dem Morgennebel tretend, die Spitzen des Berges erkennen, an dessen schroffen Seite das Schloss des Grafen von Krolock aufragt, dessen Türme sich harmonisch in die gezackten Formen des Gipfels fügen._

 _Eines der ehrwürdigsten Gebäude Siebenbürgens, gekrönt von spitz zulaufenden Türmen, verziert durch verschlungene steinerne Formen, anmutige Figuren und höllische Fratzen, durchbrochen von hohen, fein gearbeiteten Fenstern, deren detaillierte Abschlusssteine ihresgleichen suchen._

 _Es war eines der Werke, die sobald es möglich war, durch wundervolle Glasarbeiten ergänzt wurden, die viele der großen Räume in entrücktes vielfarbenes Licht tauchen, gleich welches Grau vor ihnen herrscht. Die Ränder dieser bunten gläsernen Kunstwerke sind zu dieser Jahreszeit fast immer überzogen von wild wuchernden Eisblumen, die deren Eindruck kaum abträglich sind und das Licht, welches sie in die hohen beeindruckenden Räume werfen, geradezu märchenhaft wirken lassen..._

… _. und kalt! Fügt er bitter in seinen Gedanken hinzu._

 _Dacian Danesti bleibt seinen Männern etwas zurück und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das altehrwürdige antike Gebäude, das seinen Bewohner ahnen lässt und wirklich sehr trefflich repräsentiert._

 _Schön, mysteriös und kalt._

 _Schon der alte Graf von Krolock war ihm unangenehm erschienen, sein Sohn übertrifft ihn noch um Längen._

 _Wie arrogant Decebal von Krolock damals seinem Vater – Mihai Danesti - gegenüber getreten war. Ebenso überlegen und von sich überzeugt, hat er geschickt einige Vorteile für sich verbuchen können. Er wurde gerühmt besonders gute Dienste, in den immer noch andauernden Osmanenkriegen, erbracht zu haben. Von ihm wird allerorts als Held gesprochen._

 _Ein sinistres Lächeln streift Dacians Mundwinkel._

 _Nun … das eine hat er mit vielen Helden gemeinsam - er ist tot._

 _Danesti spürt keine Trauer darüber. Die Arroganz Decebals hat ihm nicht dabei geholfen, als einer der türkischen Säbel glücklich traf und ihn ins Jenseits beförderte_

… _und seinem Sohn wird seine ekelhafte Affektiertheit auch nicht helfen._

 _Der kleine Graf rümpft die Nase._

 _Er wird das Gefühl nicht los, immer noch nicht, dass es ein Fehler ist diesen Ort zu verlassen … ihn ohne Elisabeth zu verlassen. Etwas flüstert ihm, dass er sie jenseits der Grenze nicht finden wird, die er am Ende dieses unwegsamen Passes erreichen wird._

 _Doch nun sind ihm vorerst die Hände gebunden._

 _Kommt er ohne sie zurück und tritt Fürst Tetec gegenüber, wird dieser wenig versöhnlich sein._

 _Findet er sie nicht, so wird er mehr verlieren als seine Ehre … im Wahrscheinlichsten wohl seinen Kopf._

 _Seine kräftigen Finger ballen sich um die Zügel seines Pferdes._

 _Wie hatte er sich darauf einlassen können, auf diese Reise? Er hat sich zu viel erhofft, war achtlos gewesen. Dieses Weib hat ihn irgendwie gefangen und unerfüllt begehrlich zurück gelassen._

 _Er stellt sich in den Steigbügeln auf, um noch einmal einen genauen Blick auf das Schloss zu werfen, von dem er nur eine leichte Spiegelung der Fenster wahrnimmt. Zu erfüllt von Nebel ist die Luft, zu verhangen der Raum zwischen ihnen – den beiden Grafen, den beiden Rivalen._

 _Seine Augen werden zu Schlitzen._

 _Zuerst gilt es nun die Grenzländer zu durchsuchen, sicher zu gehen._

 _Bleibt sie verschwunden, wovon er fest ausgeht, wird er hierher zurück kehren, denn es gibt einen Ort in dieser Grafschaft, den er nicht durchsucht hat._

 _Bevor er selbst büßen muss, soll von Krolock dafür herhalten. Er würde es schon bewerkstelligen, dass nicht er selbst ins Hintertreffen gerät._

 _Das Blitzen der Fenster wird von einem in seinen Augen beantwortet, als er sich nun wieder zurück in den Sattel gleiten lässt und seinen Männern langsam und grimmig folgt._

…...

„Wem gilt nun im Ende unsere Suche?" Professor Graner ist einige Schritte auf und ab gegangen und spricht in harschem Diskussionston. Er ist ungeduldig und müde dieses Thema immer und immer wieder zu zu besprechen. Sein Haar steht ihm etwas wirr vom Kopf, da er immer wieder, in einer nervösen Geste, hindurch streicht. „Retten wir dieses Fräulein Chagal, oder sind wir einzig hier einen Vernichtungsfeldzug gegen den Vampir zu beginnen, dem ich wohlgemerkt, wenig Möglichkeit auf Erfolg einräume. Sind die Gerüchte ..."

„Es siiind keine Gerüchte." fällt ihm Abronsius ins Wort „Wir konnten uns seelbst davon überzeugen und so manche meiner Theorien dadurch bestätigen. Dieser Graf existiert und wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er zu weit mehr fähig ist, als wir ihm bereits zutrauen. Zudem ist er nicht allein auf seinem Schloss. Aber bei Taag ist es möglich ihm und den seinen habhaft zu werden. Dann, wenn sie schlafen."

„Wir wurden hinzu gezogen das Fräulein Chagal zurück zu holen. Ihren Entführer daran zu hindern weitere Opfer zu finden und zu wandeln ist Zweiteres." bemerkt Regenbrecht ungewohnt versöhnlich, mit dunkler, rauer Stimme, in der eine Spur Sarkasmus mitschwingt.

Natürlich steht es für ihn außer Frage, dass diese Kreatur vernichtet werden muss und dass, sollte das Mädchen noch menschlich sein, ihre Rettung einzig gelingt, wenn der von Krolock zu Asche geworden ist.

Die Präsenz des älteren Jägers füllt den Raum auf eine etwas unangenehme Art.

Es ist mehr sein Wille und seine verbitterte Ungeduld, die dem Gewicht tragen.

„Doch müssen wir den Fakten ins untote Auge blicken." ein schiefes unpassend erwartungsvolles Lächeln stiehlt sich auf die etwas trockenen Lippen des verhärmten Mannes. Fast könnte man an einen Scherz denken, den er auf etwas unpassende Weise von sich gab, wenn seine Augen diesem Lächeln folgen würden. Doch diese starren urverwandt hart in die Runde. „Ist sie freiwillig zu diesem … Vampir … gegangen, so kann es sein, dass sie inzwischen nicht nur unter seinem Bann steht, sondern bereits zu einer Kreatur der Nacht gewandelt wurde. In diesem Fall gibt es keine Rettung für sie. Das Einzige, was uns dann bleibt, wäre Vergeltung an dem Monster, welches sie dazu machte."

„Sie ist keine … Kreatur der Nacht." fährt Alfred auf. Das Aufbegehren des jungen Mannes kommt für alle etwas unerwartet. Alle Augen ruhen auf ihm, still, irritiert, abwartend.

Unsicher senkt sich kurz sein Blick, als er bemerkt wie unbedacht und plötzlich er gehandelt hat und dass ihm jetzt die Worte fehlen, wo er doch Gehör hätte.

Sein schöner Plan hat sich verselbstständigt.

Bereits in den letzten Tagen ist er ihm aus den Händen geglitten, als Regenbrecht und seine Gruppe von Jägern immer öfter eigenmächtig handelten, als wäre es ihre eigene Suche und Aufgabe.

Im selben Augenblick, da sie sich sicher waren, um wen es sich bei dem Vampir handelt, den sie vernichten sollten und ihnen der Ort offenbart wurde an dem er zu finden ist, hatte Alfred wohl den Zweck für sie verloren.

Er hat Angst seine Sarah würde nun Opfer seines eigentlich erdachten Rettungsplanes werden.

Außerdem ist er voller Selbstvorwürfe. Hätte er nur ein wenig mehr Mut besessen, hätte er dem Grafen und seinem Sohn bereits vor einem Jahr in der Gruft den Gar ausmachen können... so wäre nichts davon geschehen.

„Ich weiß es sicher. Sie lebt und sie ist noch ein Mensch. Doch wenn wir weiter hier sitzen und diskutieren, vergeben wir wertvolle Zeit, die wir für ihre Rettung nutzen könnten." Alfred der aufgesprungen war, steht nun, die Hände auf den fleckigen Tisch des Schankraumes gestützt, vor den anderen und hat für diesen Moment seinen Mut gefunden, der ihm so schmerzlich an anderer Stelle fehlt. Doch unter dem Blick seiner Mitreisenden, schmilzt dieser erneut dahin.

Er versucht weitere Worte zu formulieren, seinem Standpunkt ein festeres Fundament zu geben, doch ihm will nichts adäquates einfallen. Sein Kopf ist leer und formuliert einfach ein für ihn nicht hilfreiches Wort – Sarah – begleitet von einem übermächtigen Gefühl der Zuneigung und der Furcht, es könnte ihr etwas geschehen sein..

„Überstürzt einem so mächtigen Vampirfürsten entgegen zu treten scheint mir etwas selbstmörderisch." befindet Nagy und bricht damit die Stille. „Diese Suche hätte ein schnelleres Ende als wir uns zugestehen mögen. Unser Tod wird dem Mädchen kaum helfen."

„Etwas Eile jedoch mag ich zugestehen." steht unerwartet Regenbrecht an Gutwils Seite.

„Sie sind einzig zerfressen davon dieses Wesen zur Strecke zu bringen! Das haben sie bereits bewiesen." Abronsius Kopf zuckt etwas nach vorn, Johann anzusehen. Sein beachtlicher weißer Schnäuzer bebt. „Sie nehmen damit jegliche Möglichkeit diese Wesen weiter zu erforschen. Die Vernichtung sollte das letzte Mittel sein. Nur mit Wiiissen, lässt sich ihnen auf Dauer beikommen." Die Diskussion entbrennt nun noch wilder, als Alexandru dagegen hält und sein Bruder ihm zustimmt, was wiederum die Herren Professoren auf den Plan treten lässt..

Alfred lässt sich resigniert wieder auf den Stuhl sinken, nun unwichtig geworden im Disput der anderen. Er sieht auf seine Hände herab, die ihm irgendwie nutzlos vorkommen. Was kann er nur ausrichten?

Getrieben von dem Gefühl, dass wieder Augen auf ihm liegen, doch nun weniger unangenehm wie zuvor, schaut er vorsichtig auf.

Ebenso zögerlich hebt sich ihm gegenüber der Kopf von Fräulein Brandeis, welche dem Gespräch still beiwohnt. Sie begegnet seinem Blick, vielleicht mit ebensolcher Resignation.

Unsicher schaut sie kurz zu Graner, der gerade mit Nagy debattiert, bevor ihr hilfloser Blick sich wieder auf den Assistenten richtet.

Sie hat große dunkelblaue Augen, die sie doch zu oft und ergeben senkt, dunkelblondes Haar, welches sich immer in Wellen legen will, sobald sie es ungebändigt lässt. Dies jedoch ist gerade kaum sichtbar, das sie es streng nach hinten gebunden trägt. Allein eine verirrte Strähne fällt ihr zierend in die hohe Stirn. Es lässt ihr Gesicht ein wenig runder wirken … ein sehr hübsches Gesicht.

Er fühlt sich auf eine Art von ihr verstanden. Sie hatten sich einige Male sehr nett unterhalten und einander geholfen, ging es beispielsweise um Gepäck, Apparaturen oder die Tatsache, dass sie beide nicht gut reiten können. Ihrer beider Platz war ein jedes Mal auf dem Bock, nahmen sie die Kutsche, nicht im warmen Innenraum, in dem die Herren es sich gemütlich machten.

Sie ist in derselben Situation wie er vor einem Jahr … eine junge Assistentin, die von ihrem Vorgesetzten in die Karpaten „verschleppt" wird und einem Wesen gegenüber treten soll, das sie nicht im Mindesten einschätzen kann, zugunsten der Wissenschaft … und er selbst ist daran schuld, da er sie hierher „gebeten" hat.

Hat sich die Situation seit damals für ihn geändert? Kaum … so kommt es ihm vor. Wieder ist er von dem abhängig, was andere für ihn denken und handeln. Wieder ist er nur der Ausführende.

„Es gibt keine Heilung, ist es einmal passiert." führt Abrakat eben aufgebracht aus.

Fräulein Brandeis – Helene – bedeutet Alfred mit einer dezenten Geste, den Tisch zu verlassen. Es hat keinen Sinn weiter Opfer und Zuhörer dieser immer wiederkehrenden Diskussion zu sein.

Sie lässt dem Taten folgen, geht nach draußen. Keiner der anderen Männer nimmt es tatsächlich wahr, außer Madame Chagal, die still hinter dem Tresen steht und sich um die Krüge kümmert.

„Da muss ich ihnen aber widersprechen, weehrter Kollege..." doziert Abronsius „... tatsächlich ist es mir bereits gelungen, in einem Anfangsstadium dieser ..." entnervt entschließt Alfred sich dazu Helene zu folgen. Schnell durchmisst er den Raum und lässt dessen Stickigkeit hinter sich, als er die Tür nach draußen öffnet.

Tief atmet er die kühle abendliche Luft und wendet sich dann zum Stall, wo sich Graners Assistentin auf einem der davor gestapelten Kisten nieder gelassen hat.

„Sie ist bestimmt nicht tot oder verwandelt." begrüßt sie ihn mit beruhigender Stimme. „Aber wir müssen doch sehr auf sie aufpassen." Sie nickt mit dem Kopf zur Wirtschaft, meint die Herren darin, zwinkert dann freundlich „wenn nicht wir, wer sonst? Sie stürzen sich kopfüber und in all diesen Überlegungen unüberlegt in dieses Abenteuer."

Alfred muss darüber schmunzeln und sein Gesicht wirkt endlich einmal entspannt an diesem Abend und damit so jung wie es ist. „Wir müssen auf sie aufpassen." stimmt er zu „Bist du jemals einem Vampir begegnet?" fragt er leise nach. Er weiß sehr wohl, dass die Leute hier im Dorf schlecht damit umgehen können, wenn derartige Wörter laut benannt werden.

„Nein." sie schaut auf ihre unruhigen schlanken Hände, deren Fingerspitzen immer etwas angegriffen sind und gelegentlich Tintenflecke vom Schreiben aufweisen. „Sind sie so gefährlich wie man sich erzählt?" will sie wissen. Sie klingt etwas vorsichtig, als hätte sie Angst vor der Antwort.

„Sehr gefährlich." stimmt er leise zu und erinnert sich an den charismatischen Grafen, der ihn mit recht verführerischen Worten beeindruckt hatte und seinen so jung wirkenden Sohn.

An letzteren kann er irgendwie nie als Monster denken, auch wenn dieser versucht hatte ihn zu beißen.

„Vielleicht weil sie zuerst nicht wie Monster aussehen, bis auf ..." er imitiert mit seinen Fingern spitze Fangzähne. „Es ist mehr ihr Wesen, das ..."

Er wird unterbrochen, als sie beschwörend die Hand auf seine legt, die auf seinem Oberschenkel ruht. „Du wirst doch mit darauf achten, dass niemandem etwas passiert? Ohne Professor Graner bleibt mir recht wenig, wenn ich nach Danzig zurück kehre." mit bittend großen Augen unterstreicht sie ihre Worte. „Du kennst diesen Grafen, diesen Vampir, bereits und kannst ihn einschätzen."

Alfred erkennt erneut, dass ihr Vorgesetzter wohl mehr für dieses Mädchen bedeutet, als er wahr haben möchte. Nein, er hat sich bis jetzt keine Gedanken darum gemacht, keine machen gewollt.

„Wir werden schon auf unsere beiden vergeistigten Wirrköpfe acht geben." er tätschelt ihre Hand, lächelt aufmunternd und nimmt plötzlich die ungewohnte Position des Erfahrenen, was ihn erwachsener wirken lässt.

Ein schwacher Lichtschein fällt auf den Hof, als die Tür des Schankraumes geöffnet wird. Die warme Luft daraus scheint sich wie eine dicke Welle in die eisige Nachtluft zu ergießen.

„Fräulein Brandeis!" ungeduldig schallt Graners Stimme über den Hof. Sofort horcht sie auf, schaut Alfred entschuldigend an, springt auf und eilt der Stimme ihres Vorgesetzten entgegen.

…...

 _"Andreu!" schallt es über den Hof und der Junge, der eben noch beim Stall die Abfälle des Abendessens den Hühnern und Schweinen zukommen lies, eilt der Stimme nach, hinüber zur Küche, deren Türrahmen die mächtige wirkende Köchin, mit einem Putzeimer in der Hand, ausfüllt._

 _Unbemerkt, sonst hätte die Bedienstete wohl weit dezenter reagiert und kaum einen ehrerbietigen Gruß versäumt, bewegt sich ihr Herr dezent und still im Schatten, an dem Geschehen vorbei._

 _Es ist ihm kaum möglich sich nicht gezielt oder elegant zu bewegen._

 _Gerade liegt es Breda nicht mit irgendjemandem zusammen zu treffen und sei es nur für einen abendlichen Gruß._

 _Wie so oft zieht es ihn in die Einsamkeit, die ihm die Möglichkeit bietet allein mit seinen Gedanken zur Ruhe zu finden, die sich ihm in den geschäftigen Tagen, voller Gesichter und Gespräche meist entzieht._

 _Seine schnellen und lautlosen Schritte tragen ihn in den hinteren Teil des Hofes, an den Gesindehäusern, der Küche und den Ställen vorbei, wo sich durch ein steinernes, von lieblich und gleichzeitig mahnend dreinblickenden Statuen gesäumtes, Tor der privaten Garten der von Krolocks öffnet._

 _Umsäumt von Mauern ist dieser noch recht kahl und trostlos. Eine Ahnung nur dessen, wie dieser Ort sein wird, kriecht der Frühling, gleich einer müden und willig Geliebten über ihn, um ihn aus seinem Schlaf zu wecken._

 _Blätterlose, teils exotische Bäume, strecken ihre hölzernen Finger in den bewölkten Nachthimmel und die wohl angelegten Beete, die noch kein grün zeigen, duften erdig, feucht und schwer._

 _So still es ist, möchte man ein gleichmäßig schlafendes Atmen ahnen, welches von Blättern und Erde ausgeht, da der Garten, noch in Morpheus´Armen gefangen, diesem bald fliehen wird._

 _Die kleine Kapelle des Schlosses duckt sich gegenüber des Tores an die äußere Mauer. Sie ist ein kleines Abbild des Schlosses in Bauweise und Gestalt._

 _Hoch aufgerichtet finden sich „Zeit" und „Tot" am Eingangsportal, drohen mit Sense, Sanduhr und einladendem Blick jedem, der diesen Ort des Glaubens begehen möchte._

 _Doch die erhoffte Einsamkeit bleibt Breda verwehrt. Leise seufzt er in das stille Atmen des Gartens._

 _Ein Geist … ein Schatten … bewegt sich dort zwischen den zeitlosen Gefährten der Existenz._

 _Das schwache Licht von Kerzen flackert hinter den verzierten Fenstern des kleinen Gotteshauses und lässt diese wirken wie bunte Augen, die auf den Grafen hinab blicken._

 _Eine schlanke und edle Gestalt bewegt sich dort, wenn auch mit etwas hängenden Schultern. Ihr offenes Haar und das weite wallende Kleid lassen sie unwirklich und entrückt erscheinen._

 _Seine Mutter … wieder hat sie sich dem Tod zugewendet, seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern, die dort ihre Ruhe gefunden haben, in der großen Gruft unter dem, im Vergleich zum Schloss, kleinen Gebäude. Die Gruft erstreckte sich unter dem gesamten Hof, ist jedoch nur durch eine kleine Treppe hinter dem reich verzierten Altar erreichbar._

 _Dort unten, am Ende der Stufen finden sich die weitläufigen Katakomben, in der seine Ahnen ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden haben. Noch sehr frisch liegen dort seine Brüder und sein Vater, gebettet in liebevoll gearbeitete steinerne Sarkophage, über denen noch die Trauerzier thront._

 _Eugenia von Krolock kann sie nicht los lassen, die geliebten Männer ihrer Vergangenheit, zieht oft in ruhigen, meist nächtlichen Stunden, wenn die Sehnsucht sie treibt, dort hinunter, um bei ihnen zu sein._

 _Sie zieht die Gesellschaft der Toten vor, statt die zu beehren, die leben._

 _Oft hat er sie dort aufgefunden, da sie am Sarg ihres Gemahls eingeschlafen ist, die Hände an den kalten Stein seines Totengesichtes gelegt, welches ebenso edel gemeißelt dargestellt ist, wie er zu Lebzeiten war. So scheint sie dann selbst mit dem Trauerflor bekränzt, der dort immer noch aufgetragen ist. Sie lebt so sehr in dieser entrückten Welt, dass sie nicht erwacht, hat sie sich einmal dem kleinen Bruder des Todes zugewandt._

 _Breda trägt sie dann hinauf, wenig durch ihr Gewicht tangiert, welches für ihn kaum noch spürbar ist, da sie oft vergisst zu essen oder aus Trauer keinen Bissen durch ihren zusammengeschnürten Hals bekommt._

 _Bewegungslos betrachtet er die Silhouette, die dort in der Kapelle verschwindet und hört sie leise ein bittersüßes Lied summen, deren Text ihm zu gut in Erinnerung ist._

„ _... Träumen wollen wir vom Glücke,_

 _wiegen wird mit ihrem Klang_

 _einsam murmelnd uns die Quelle_

 _und des Windes weicher Sang ..."_

 _Er wendet sich etwas ab, fort von der Kapelle. Ihn bewegt gerade nicht der Tot, sondern das Leben._

 _Alles in ihm ist angefüllt mit Glück und doch ist er noch nicht gewillt diesem gänzlich nachzugeben._

 _Noch soll es nicht sein, obwohl ihn alles zu der Frau zieht, die unweit von ihm, in seinen Mauern weilt. Sie bringt ihn dazu sich zu vergessen, aus dem Drang heraus ihr nah zu sein._

 _Er hat ihre Worte gehört und mit diesen einen Eindruck ihres feinen Geistes erhalten, hat die Lippen gekostet, die sie sprachen und nun zieht es ihn zu ihrem Körper, den er nicht minder begehrenswert findet._

 _Doch liegt ihm mehr an ihr. Noch hat er die Hoffnung darauf es gütlich führen zu können, sie im Offiziellen zu der Seinen zu machen, nicht im Versteckten._

 _Doch wäre es nicht gleich ob er es jetzt sofort täte, sich ihr näherte? Niemand würde jemals davon erfahren. Er weiß sie würde in seinen Armen weich werden, würde ihn nicht von sich stoßen._

 _Ihm ist bewusst, es liegt ihm nicht, sich lange zurück zu halten. Er gibt nichts auf die Sitte, wenn es ehrliches Begehren ist, wahrliche Zuneigung, der Ruf einer Natur, die dem Menschen inne ist._

 _Wer soll gegen ihn sprechen, wählt er sie für sich mit reinem Gewissen?_

 _Was sollte er mit irgendeiner dieser dummen Gänse, die ihn versuchten auf den hohen Gesellschaften mit ihrem dümmlichen Kichern zu beeindrucken, wenn er sie haben kann – Elisabeth._

 _Versonnen geht er durch die Reihen der kunstvoll eingefassten Beete, hat doch den Weg Richtung Kapelle genommen. Strafend sehen ihn „Tot" und „Zeit" an, mahnend._

 _Jeden Tag kann es vorbei sein. Ein Narr welcher sich dieser Mahnung verschließt und wie so viele an eine Erfüllung im Nachleben glaubt, wenn das diesseitige so angenehm sein kann._

 _Etwas Zeit erbittet er sich jedoch noch._

 _Er hat etwas Aufschub. Danesti ist fort. So wird es einige Zeit dauern, bis er sich dem wieder widmen muss … bis zu diesem Moment mag er sich einen festen Plan bilden._

 _Still folgt er dem verklungenen Lied seiner Mutter, welches immer noch als Ahnung schwer und süß in der Luft hängt, betritt das Gotteshaus und nimmt den Weg hinunter in die grotesken Katakomben der jenseitigen Welt seiner Familie. Kaum hallen seine Schritte von den gemauerten und geschlagenen Wänden, so bedacht setzt er seine Füße. Seine Finger streichen über die gesetzten trockenen und eisigen Säulen, die sich in unerwartet mächtigen Kreuzgewölben im Fundament seines Schlosses vereinen._

 _Ein wenig sich selbst zugewendet ist wohl jeder seiner Familie, denn fast alle der gehauenen Sarkophage, die seinen Weg säumen, zeigt ein Abbild seines Bewohners, schlafend, träumend, kalt, tot und darin wunderschön. Viele Gesichter, viele große Männer und Frauen, kein Einziger davon einfach oder gering._

 _Durch seine ebenmäßig helle Haut und die edlen Züge wirkt er fast wie einer von ihnen, doch … noch ist die Zeit nicht gekommen sich zu ihnen zu legen … noch lange nicht._

 _Er wird dem Gevatter noch lange trotzen, ihm ins Gesicht lachen, sollte er an seine Tür klopfen._

 _So findet er sie, fast daran glaubend ihre Tränen müssen als Eiskristalle auf ihren Wangen zurück bleiben, so kalt ist sie, als er sie auf seine Arme hebt, sie zurück in ihr Gemach zu tragen, welches seit dem Fehlen seines Vaters ebenso leblos erscheint, wie dessen Abbild auf dem Sarkophag. Mahnend wollen ihn die steinernen Augen nochmals anblicken, bevor er sich davon abwendet._

…...

„Professor Graner! Bitte! Sie können doch nicht einfach so an der Spitze dieser schrecklichen Männer, diesem Monster gegenüber treten! Sie bringen es fertig und schießen ihnen in den Rücken, wenn der Vampir sie nicht bekommt!"

„Beruhigen sie sich. Genau aus diesem Grund sind wir hierher gekommen, Fräulein Brandeis, diese Kreatur der Nacht zu studieren und zu jagen. Zudem ist es kaum an ihnen mir Vorschriften zu machen. Wenn sie hier bleiben wollen, dann ist es ihr gutes Recht."

„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass ..."

Das Gespräch, dessen Anspannung und Verzweiflung schweben noch als Gefühl und Ahnung in der Luft, doch man hört keine lauten Worte mehr, einzig ein leises Weinen, welches von der Stelle vor dem Stall her rührt, an der die vielen Kisten gestapelt sind.

Helene Brandeis, die Assistentin des ehrenwerten Trottels von einem Professor Graner, hat sich dort nieder gelassen und versucht in der kühlen Nachtluft wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Wer ist hier der Narr? Sie oder ihr ach so kluger Vorgesetzter, dem sie in einer irrigen Hoffnung folgt, obwohl er doch nur mit seiner hochheiligen Wissenschaft verheiratet ist?

Was war sie nur für eine dumme Gans … und nicht nur das, jetzt hatte er auch noch vor, weiter diesem schrecklichen Regenbrecht zu folgen und sich gedankenlos umbringen zu lassen, genau wie diese Sarah, diese Freundin Alfreds, der sie heimlich kaum eine Hoffnung einräumt.

Dieser Gedanke lässt sie wieder erbärmlich aufschluchzen.

Hat sie nicht daran geglaubt, sie sei eine unabhängige Frau mit eigenem Willen?

Nun ist sie nicht mehr als all die anderen kichernden Puten, welche willenlos den hohen Herren dieser Welt folgen …. diesen … Professoren und Gelehrten und schrecklich schlauen Männern, die als frustrierte Greise oder tote Helden enden.

Hilflosigkeit lässt sie etwas lauter schniefen. Der Plan dem Vampir, nach allem was sie gehört hatte, gegenüber zu treten, war purer Wahnsinn!

Kaum bemerkt sie, wie unruhig die Pferde hinter ihr im Stall geworden sind. Ihr feines Gespür für Gefahr bleibt ihr verwehrt.

„Die Nacht ist zu schön, um sie mit Tränen zu begießen." bemerkt plötzlich eine melodisch dunkle Stimme neben ihr, die ihr Inneres vibrieren lässt und auf eine schöne Art klingen.

Erschrocken über diese plötzliche Ansprache und die damit verbundene unerwartet positive Emotion, sieht sie auf, streicht sich mit dem Ärmel über die verweinten roten Augen.

Zuerst schätzt sie den Blickwinkel völlig falsch, denn der Mann neben ihr ist größer gewachsen als sie erwartet hat. So betrachtet sie zuerst seine Hose in einer unangebrachten Höhe – was ihr Farbe auf die Wangen zaubert. Sie folgt der Knopfleiste des Kleidungsstückes einer Weste hinauf, über ein sorgfältig gebundenes Tuch, gehalten von einer edlen Spange bis hin zu einem so feinen schönen Gesicht, umrahmt von langem schwarzen Haar, dass es ihr die Worte und den Atem nimmt. Die klaren hellen Augen in dem edel geschnittenen Antlitz, strahlen sie durch die Nacht hindurch an, so voller Glanz, dass es scheint, sie würden in einem eigenen unwirklichen Licht glühen.

Schnell senkt sie den Blick wieder und ihre Wangen färben sich noch etwas mehr.

Deutlich befällt sie das Gefühl eines irritierenden Traumes, der ihr irgendwie gefallen will.

„Er behandelt sie nicht gebührend, Fräulein ..." er hält höflich inne und wartet darauf ihren Namen zu erfahren.

„Brandeis." antwortet sie knapp, etwas zu leise, unterdrückt dabei ein weiteres Schniefen. „Hanna Brandeis"

„Es freut mich, außerordentlich." der Mann mit der alabasterfarbenen perfekten Haut lächelt überaus charmant und einnehmend. „Mein Name ist Graf von Krolock." er nimmt zart ihre Hand, deutet einen sehr höflichen Handkuss an, hält sie danach aber sanft und bestimmt fest.

Sie lässt es geschehen, dem Hasen vor dem Wolf gleich.

Hanna reißt die Augen auf „... sie sind?" aufgeregt will sie sich wenden und davon laufen, doch er hält sie mit einer Nachdrücklichkeit fest, die unerwartet angenehm ist.

„Gewiss... aber ich bitte sie … die Gerüchte, die sie vernahmen, sind doch weit übertrieben. Ich sage ihnen zu, nichts zu unternehmen, das ihnen missfällt. Es liegt mir gelegentlich an anregenden Gesprächen und intelligenter Gesellschaft, mehr nicht."

Die Assistentin lässt sich zurück auf die Kiste sinken, kann nicht ganz den Blick von ihm wenden, auch nicht, als er sich neben sie setzt, vielleicht etwas zu nah als es schicklich ist.

Ein guter Moment für ihn, ein schwacher für sie, den er weiß sehr wohl zu nutzen.

Auf geschickte Art und mit gehörigem Charme beginnt er mit ihr zu plaudern, sehr sicher und einnehmend. In ihrem erschöpften Moment nähert sie sich diesem starken Mann unbewusst,seiner schützenden Aura, muss ihm in so vielen Punkten zustimmen, die er ihr dezent versteht zu entlocken. Der Klang dieses ungezwungenen Gespräches steht im harten Kontrast zu der heftigen Diskussion vor einigen Momenten. Es kommt Hannah vor, als wäre sie bereits Stunden vergangen. So erfährt Graf von Krolock von den Jägern, Regenbrecht und seinen Schatten, Abrakat und zuletzt immer wieder Graner, um den sich das Leiden seiner Assistentin dreht.

Mit tiefem Feingefühl geht er auf jede ihrer Befürchtungen ein, nimmt ihr die Bedenken und lässt sie vergessen, dass er mehr als ein anziehender und aufmerksamer Mann ist.

Unauffällig nähert er sich ihr. Sie klagt ihm ihr Leid und er führt sie geduldig darin, schürt den Schmerz etwas, nur um sie danach zu beruhigen, sicher und selbstlos die Pein zu lindern, die Ängste zu bestätigen, oder ihr Selbstbewusstsein aufzubauen, nachdem er es gemildert hat.

Irgendwann schaut sie nur noch mit großen Augen zu ihm auf, fasziniert, gefangen und auf eine leichte Art betört. Wie konnte dieser ... Graf von Krolock ... so als Monster gelten?

Er war ein kluger, gewandter und höflicher Mann. Nichts davon ähnelt dem Wesen, das ihr Professor Graner so oft beschrieben hat.

Die stählernen Augen ihrer ungeahnten Gesellschaft fangen sie. Sie erkennt darin all ihre Wünsche, die sie an einen Mann legt. Aufmerksamkeit und ein Versprechen auf Anerkennung und Respekt. Immer noch rinnen ihr leise Tränen über die Wangen, nun in der Erkenntnis verstanden zu sein … endlich!

"Gewähren sie mir ihnen etwas Ruhe und Ablenkung von diesem unerfreulichen Erlebnis anzutragen." raunt er mit verführerisch dunkler Stimme, lässt ihre Augen nicht los. "Gelegentlich ist es recht solch tiefe Sorge in anderem zu vergessen, welches die Möglichkeit gibt alles Unangenehme des Alltags von sich zu lassen."

Sanft schiebt er eine lange feinfühlige Hand an ihrer Wange vorbei in ihr straff zurückgebundenes Haar. Die langen Nägel tauchen zwischen die strammen Strähnen, ziehen sie etwas aus dem Knoten und neigen ihren Kopf damit zurück, deutlicher zu sich. Wie betäubt schaut sie zu ihm auf.

"...ja, das wäre, schön." gibt sie zögerlich zurück, im tiefen Wunsch genau das was er verspricht zu erleben und kann nicht anders als sich so in seine Hände zu begeben, weiter in diesen Augen versinkend. Zärtlich streicht seine freie Hand die Tränen von ihrer linken Wange, dann senken sich seine Lippen zu ihrer Rechten, wo er ihr die übrigen salzigen Tropfen von der Haut küsst.

Ungewollt kommt ihr ein leises wohliges Seufzen über die Lippen, welches immer noch ein Schluchzen in sich trägt, jedoch auch etwas Begehrliches.

Kaum hat sie bemerkt wie sich eben seine Finger um ihre Taille schoben, sie näher zu sich zu ziehen, als seine kühle Lippen eine heiße Spur hinab über ihren Hals brennen.

Sie spürt ungewöhnlich spitze Zähne, welche ihren Puls berühren und sie an seine Natur gemahnen, doch sie durchdringen nicht ihre Haut, verletzen sie nicht.

Er wird ihr nichts tun, ist sie sich plötzlich sicher. Er ist nicht das beschriebene Monster … er ist ein Mann … einer der ein schweres Schicksal trägt und nun Trost bei ihr finden kann, so wie sie bei ihm.

Sie biegt sich in seinen Armen, will, als er sie ansieht, einen Kuss stehlen, doch er zieht sich etwas zurück legt einen Finger auf ihre erhitzten Lippen.

"Nicht hier." erklärt er ihr sanft. "Sie verdienen nicht, an solch öffentlichem Ort bloß gestellt zu sein. Dies ist einzig etwas zwischen uns ... etwas für sie."

Sie muss etwas lächeln. "Ich habe ein Zimmer für mich selbst, dort ist es nicht öffentlich." bietet sie freizügig an und vergisst ihre Trauer, ihre Vorsicht und ihre Zurückhaltung. Auch der Professor, der sie doch nicht wirklich wahr nimmt, ist für diesen Moment aus ihren Gedanken gestrichen.

Statt dessen kommt ein leises Kichern aus ihrer Kehle. Wie forsch und verwegen sie sich doch fühlt. Jetzt kann sie die starke Frau sein, die sie doch eigentlich ist.

Sie nimmt zart und auf ihre Art fordernd seine Hand, was er zulässt, führt ihn so leise es ihr möglich ist durch die Hintertür, hinauf zu den Zimmern. Vorsichtig schaut sie um die Ecke, sich zu vergewissern, ob niemand dort ist. Die Männer scheinen im Schankraum immer noch in ein hitziges Gespräch vertieft, zudem in die Planung eines sinnvollen Vorgehens gegen den Vampir. Graner hat sich wieder dazu begeben, was sie weiter anficht ihrem Vorhaben zu folgen.

Der Graf hätte ihre Vorsicht nicht benötigt, kann er doch bestens ahnen, dass dort niemand im Gang auf sie wartet, doch ihr aufgeregter Herzschlag, in dieser verbotenen Situation, regt ihn über die Maßen an. Lautlos folgt er ihr, bis sie für ihn ihre Tür öffnet und ihn eintreten lässt, in die einfache Kammer, durch deren Eingang er sich ducken muss.

Sie schließt die Tür gewissenhaft ab und doch etwas fahrig, wendet sich ihm wieder zu. Sie glüht. Ihr Herz schlägt bis in ihren Hals.

Er steht direkt vor ihr, was sie nicht erwartet hat, doch seufzt erneut auf, als er sie an sich zieht, mit einer einnehmend grob-sanften Geste und sie zu ihrem einfachen Bett dirigiert.

Bevor er sie auf dieses niederlegt, entledigt er sie mit geübten Fingern ihrer einfachen Kleidung, die er achtlos zu Boden wirft.

Ist es überstürzt oder falsch? Nein, sie ist sich sicher, sie will was nun geschehen wird, sie will es so sehr.

Gierig betrachtet er sie, wie sie unbekleidet auf dem Bett liegt und mit zitternden Lippen zu ihm aufsieht.

Sein Blick, sie kann ihn körperlich spüren, als würde er sie direkt berühren.

Ein begehrendes Feuer tritt in seine Augen, als er sich zu ihr nieder beugt, den Finger über die Seite ihres Halses gleiten lässt und seine Lippen deren Weg folgen lässt

Dann kommt er über sie, gleich einem Sturm oder einem Raubtier und bedeckt ihren willigen Körper mit dem seinen.


End file.
